


I miss you

by CometCat



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Ironman, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Anxiety, Fluff, Irondad, I’m a dirty god damn liar, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, So apparently there’s angst now, This is fun to write, Tony Stark Has A Heart, avoid chapter 12 lmao, baby Stark - Freeform, baby Stark on the way, flash is a friend, fluffiest fluffy fluff ever, idk how to tag, just pure fluff, little angst, not to much angst though, panick attacks, pepper Potts pregnant, soft as butter, spiderman reveal, spiderson, tony and peter miss each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometCat/pseuds/CometCat
Summary: Peter misses his Irondad Tony who is away in Chicago for a few weeks dealing with accords things.Set about 5 months after the snap. And everyone is back.Flash is now Peter’s friend.





	1. Chapter 1

_Peter looked around to see the broken star like sculptures in the dust, the ship they’d landed on Titan in wasn’t in any greater shape. He stands up and looks around, but there is no one else there._

_He’s alone._

_“Mr Stark?” He says softly at first spinning around to look in all directions._

_“Hello?” He calls out a little louder. Still not anything but the uneven pull of gravity making rocks bounce up and down along the surface was heard._

_“Insect” a deep voice pulls him to turn around. Where did that come from?_

_A hand wraps around his throat and he is lifted and thrown hard into the ground, his limbs are flailing around trying to escape the grasp of the giant purple thing holding him down._

_The face transforms and the hand is gentle and moves to his shoulders. “Pete?” The man asks hesitantly_

_Then he feels it. That pain. The pain that shoots through his whole body not one molecule to feel a difference, trying to stick together in waves of pulling apart._

_And he tries, he tries so hard to hold on, but it’s too much. Tony is holding him, his face looks as pained as Peter feels._

_“I’m sorry” Peter says looking into his mentors eyes._

 

Peter shoots up in a bundle of sweat and blankets. His breathing is hitched and too quick, his hands shoot to his eyes pressing his palms against them trying to hold back the tears.

 

It’s too late though, they’re already there. He throws off the blankets and stumbles his way to the bathroom. He turns on the shower and stands at the sink looking at him self in the mirror as it heats up.

 

His eyes are red rimmed and his hair is mused from sleep. He takes a deep sniffle before finally getting undressed and gets in the shower.

 

When he gets out he goes back to his room, takes his bedding off and takes in to the laundry. They’re soaked from sweat. He goes to the lounge room and sits on the sofa looking aimlessly at his reflection on the television in front of him.

 

For hours he sits like this until he sees May coming out for breakfast dressed ready for work.

 

“Morning” she says as she walks past to the kitchen. He doesn’t respond, or if he did he doesn’t remember.

 

She comes back not too long after with two bowls of cereal, placing one in his hands and sitting down next to him with her own.

 

“Another nightmare?” She asks taking her first spoonful. Peter looks down at his bowl as he nods his head slowly.

 

“Why don’t you call him today?” She says turning ever so lightly to look at him.

 

“He’s busy, May. He won’t want to talk to me about nothing. He’s trying to get the accords sorted remember. Probably wouldn’t even answer.” Peter says finally looking back at her.

 

Peter can notice the change on May’s face the second he looks up, he sighs and looks away as soon as he can. Stuffing his mouth full of cereal.

 

“Hey, I don’t think he would mind. It would probably be a nice break from it all” She puts her hand on his shoulder, before reaching back to the spoon in her bowl.

 

“I mean it’s only been two days May, I don’t want to distract him”

 

“Peter” she sighs “You-“

 

“May, honesty it’s fine don’t worry about it. I’m going to get ready for school”

 

“Okay honey, I’m leaving for work in five. Come out to say good bye”

 

Peter walks off and gets ready for school. He gives May a hug before she leaves and he goes back to his room after putting his sheets in the dryer.

 

Peter gets his backpack, puts his shoes on and locks up the apartment before leaving for another day of school.

 

On the subway he gets out his phone and scrolls through his contacts, he clicks on Tony’s name bringing up there most recent text conversation. His fingers hover over the keyboard, but they never meet it. He locks his phone and puts it back in his pocket.

 

He gets to school finding his best friend standing by his locker, just like every morning. He walks up and they do there handshake before a word is even spoken.

 

“Dude, are you okay? You don’t look so great” Ned says in concern.

 

“I’m fine Ned, just another nightmare.” He huffs before beginning to open his locker.

 

“Oh, that’s the second one in a row man. You haven’t had any for ages.”

 

“Yeah I know”

 

“Is it the same one? About Titan?” Ned whispers the last word.

 

Peter stiffens apon hearing it again, obviously noticed by Ned. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ his words are cut short as Peter shoots past him to the men’s room.

 

Once inside he can’t stop the tears that are escaping as his breathing is heavy and uneven. He holds onto the sink in front of him, his head is dropped and his eyes are closed as he tries to even out his breathing.

 

A small cough alarms him from behind and his eyes shoot open and he spins around. And of course the one person he is stuck in the bathroom with is no other than Flash Thompson. Why, of all people?

 

“What do you want Flash?” Peter wheezes out wiping his face furiously.

 

“Uh, just need to wash my hands.” He points to the sink.

 

“Sorry” Peter moves out of the way and flash washes his hands.

 

“You okay?” Flash says looking at Peter through the mirror. Before grabbing a paper towel.

 

Ever since the snap Flash had been somewhat avoiding Peter at all costs, hasn't said anything mean and even once praised him in class after he got an answer right when Flash didn’t. It was weird to say the least, but he’d never been this nice before. Actually asking if Peter was okay is a huge step up from where they where a year ago.

 

“Um, yeah. I’ll be fine. Sorry for snapping at you like that” Peter said crossing his arms.

 

“Listen Parker, I know where not exactly friends, but I know what a panick attack is and that certainly looked a lot worse than any I’ve ever had.”

 

Peter purses his lips together and looked to the floor. He was just about to walk out, fully embarrassed. His mouth moved to quickly for him to register what he was actually doing and it all just came pouring out.

 

“I haven’t had any since a few weeks after... you know. And Tony left yesterday to go sort out the accords for the rest of the Avengers to come home without some asshole trying to throw them in a cell. And I haven’t slept properly since he left. I keep having nightmares of what happened, and I haven’t texted him because I don’t want to distract him from what he’s doing. But I just... I really miss him.” Peter finished slower that he started. And he looked up to Flash who’s brows were so high they could be part of his hairline.

 

After a moment they retreated back down to a normal level eyebrows should be at. And he spoke. “Wow, I didn’t realise you guys were... that close.”

 

“Well, there’s a lot of things you don’t know.” Peter looked back down at his feet.

 

“Text him”

 

“What?!” Peter shot his head back up, but Flash was walking out. And he was left in the men’s school bathroom alone.

 

Peter thought about it all day, of texting Tony and just saying a little hello, but he never did. He got to Decathlon that afternoon where he met his team in the library, where MJ wanted to go over the things they all needed to learn.

 

He sat down next to Ned who waved at him enthusiastically like he hadn’t seen him in ten years, even though it had only been since lunch. It made Peter laugh.

“Hey Ned, MJ” she gave a nod back.

 

“Hey nerds” she said before sitting down and rummaging through her bag.

 

Next to come in was Flash. Peter tried not to make eye contact, but Flash sat in the seat across from Peter.

“Hey” He said making Peter look up and give a nod, not to be rude since the others both greeted him back.

 

“Did you text him?” Peter was surprised at Flashes question. He was actually... caring?

 

Ned and MJ both stopped what they where doing and looked up to witness the conversation

 

“No, not yet” Peter looked at MJ, then Ned who quickly found something to do at the eye contact.

 

“Text who?” Michelle asked.

 

Flashes brows popped up again, obviously figuring out Peter hadn’t told his best friends anything he’d spoken to Flash about.

 

“Tony” Peter’s face went stiff.

 

Ned looked confused as did MJ. Well as confused as she will let show at least.

 

“What’s going on? Why aren’t you talking to Mr Stark?” Ned asked

 

“I don’t want to distract him. He’s really busy”

 

MJ nodded her head, eyes flicking once between Flash and Peter before speaking “Peter, you know he wouldn’t care” she said like it’s the most obvious thing.

 

“Yeah man, he’s like practically your dad” Ned laughed.

 

Flash was really invested in the conversation now. And Peter was sure that if his eyebrows done that any longer they’d have to be surgically removed.

 

“Dude, no he’s not.” Peter looked at Ned

 

Just then Peter’s phone vibrates loudly on the table. He leaned over to see and visibly relaxed at the name he read who’d sent it.

 

**IronDad: Hey, How was school? Anything interesting. I’m bored. Everyone looks the same, black suits and bald spots. X**

 

Peter perked up immediately, MJ, Ned and Flash all looking at the phone too had small smiles on their faces.

 

“IronDad?” MJ said with a grin. Making them all laugh.

 

“Hey, he did that not me!” Peter protested

 

“Dude, you’re name is literally SpiderSon on his phone. And don’t even say he did that because I was there when he found it!” Ned began laughing, no one else did. He realised and looked at his friends looking at Flash who looked like a deer in headlights.

 

Realisation hit Flash like a brick, he couldn’t stop staring at Peter. Ned got a head slap from MJ and Peter looked at Flash how Flash looked at Peter. Mouths open and eyes huge.

 

“Y-y-you’re Spider-Man” Flash pushed out through his shock.

 

“Oops” Ned sent a weary smile in Peter’s direction.

 

“Shit!” Peter stood up, message fully forgotten.

 

“Flash... I-I” Peter was flustered and he had no idea what to do.

 

“Flash, Peter is Spider-Man, but if you tell a soul your life will be over before you even think about trying to have a flashback of happy memories.” MJ took lead, as usual.

 

“I wouldn’t tell, you really think I’m that guy” Flash looked hurt.

 

“I mean, you were that guy” Ned let slip.

 

“Ned!” Peter scolded him.

 

“No, it’s okay. He’s right, but I promise I won’t. It’s not my secret.” Flash says to Peter.

 

“You really have changed Flash” Peter gave a smile.

 

“Yeah well, dying does that to a guy” Flash scoffs

 

The room falls silent.

 

“You... were you?” Peter asks

 

Flash nods “I got dusted”

 

“I’m sorry” Michelle said sitting on the desk next to Peter.

 

“Is that what you meant. About the panick attacks?” Peter looked to him in disbelief

 

“Yeah, they’re-“

 

“Hard” Peter finished Flashes sentence.

 

“Wait. Where you? Spider-Man was seen getting on that ship with Ironman” Flash started to put things together.

 

“Yeah, space is weird” Peter laughed with his friends. “And yes I was... dusted. On an alien planet at that.”

 

Peter doesn’t hardly ever talk about it. And it was obvious, because Michelle had her hand resting Peter’s shoulder and Ned’s on Peter’s forearm. So Flash didn’t push it. He was shocked for sure... alien planets, space? He could understand why Peter was freaking out in the bathroom.

 

Another buzz from Peter’s phone pulled the small group out of their sad daze as peter laughed. Ned looked at him expectantly.

 

“Apparently, Rhodey just got hit on by some old fat dude with a war machine pin on his satchel” and with that the mood was lightened. And the rest of the team arrived and they got into their practice.

 

 ++++++++++

 

Tony was sat in a meeting in Chicago with a room full of suits. Rhodey next to him with a still awkward face on as the man who was hitting on him earlier was sat across the table waving fingers in his direction.

 

Tony felt a buzz in his left breast pocket and pulled out his phone.

 

**SpiderSon: tell Rhodes I’ll be the ring boy at their wedding.**

**I’ll give you a call after patrol, hope it’s not all work and no fun.**

**Miss you X**

 

Rhodey noticed the smile that had crept up on Tony’s lips. And gave him a tap on the shoulder to get his attention

 

“How’s the kid?” He asked

 

Tony showed his friend the text

 

“Told you to text him” Rhodey smiled.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and sent a quick text back before turning his focus back to the meeting.

 

Peter opened his phone and tried to hide his affectionate smile as he, MJ, Ned and their new groups addition Flash walked out the school gates.

 

**IronDad: Miss you too kid**


	2. Chapter 2

Ned, MJ, and Peter are all standing patiently out on the front porch of Flash's mansion. The street is filled with big fancy houses and the three teens can’t help but feel a little out of place.

 

Peter hits the buzzer that sat on the wall and instantly a voice came through the speaker.

 

“Good evening children, Eugene will be down in a moment.” The voice was British.

 

They all looked at each other before the door flung open and standing there was Flash and his... butler?

 

“Hey! Come in, this is Edward. If you need anything just ask him”

 

“Hello” Ned waved to the tall older looking man. His hair is greying and he’s wearing an expensive looking suit.

 

“Good evening” Edward addressed Ned formally.

 

“Edward” Flash looks at him exasperatedly. “Anyway, come on I set up the games room with a few mattresses on the floor and we have heaps of snacks!” Flash says more excited.

 

The small group follow Flash to the room and put their bags down in one corner. It doesn’t take long to get over the awkward stage and soon they’re all battling it out in an intense game of Mario kart. The snack table has half moved to the floor with them.

 

After Ned winning most games, Michelle coming in second and Flash and Peter swapping between third and last place every game they settled down after changing in their PJ’s and put on the first lord of the rings movie.

 

They barley made it through the second one before their adrenaline had completely faded leaving four exhausted teenagers slumped against a couch holding their eyelids open with resistance.

 

Ned was the first to go, snoring loudly making the other three jump. They decided to wake Ned so he didn’t get a sore neck in the way he was laying and they all laid down on their respective beds, falling back asleep quickly.

 

It was two o’clock in the morning when the first muffled yell was heard. MJ shot up to see that Flash had already made his way over to Peter’s mattress.

 

“Don’t touch him!” Ned shouted from his own mattress just as Flash started to reach out his hand.

 

“What? Why?” Flash quickly pulled his hand away.

 

Michelle and Ned made their way over to where Flash was kneeling beside Peter.

 

“What do we do then?” MJ looked to Ned.

 

“Peter, Peter wake up” Ned said so softly it sounded like he was talking to a child.

 

“Peter it’s MJ, we’re right here.” She followed Ned’s lead.

 

“Peter, you’re at my house remember” Flash added on.

 

Peter’s body flipped over and they could see the tears welling up in his eyes. They were squeezed tightly shut and his hands were balled in fists. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and his shirt was starting to darken for the same reason.

 

“Ned, what do we do?” Flash asked, he looked terrified.

 

“We have to keep trying, but don’t touch him” Ned said stern

 

“What happens if we touch him?” MJ was curious

 

“You’ll get hurt.” Ned said knowingly.

 

“How many times have you done this?” Flash wondered

 

“Too many” he said sadly. “He’s been having them again since Mr Stark’s been gone”

 

MJ and Flash looked at Peter again with Ned. He was thrashing around a little and tossing his head back and forth. They all jumped when Peter let out a yell

 

“Please no, not Tony. No Tony!” Peter screamed

 

“Peter! Wake up!” Ned yelled and suddenly Peter’s eyes shot open and he sat up taking in a deep breath.

 

“Hey, hey it’s okay Peter we’re here” Ned said pulling his distraught friend into a hug. Peter wrapped his arms around Ned and started to cry.

 

“He stabbed- him again-Ned, he-“ Peter said between weeps. Ned shushed him and squeezed him tighter.

 

“He’s okay Peter, he’s in Chicago remember.” Ned tried to ease Peter’s worry, he nodded in response.

 

Peter jumped when he felt another hand on his back, forgetting they weren’t alone.

He turned to see Flash with MJ sitting beside him and Ned. MJ has her arm outstretched to Peter’s back and Flash gave him a worried look.

 

“You okay?” Flash asked

 

Peter moved away from Ned and wiped his eyes. Looking down at his hands he answered “I will be. Sorry”

 

“Don’t be sorry Peter, that’s what we’re here for.” MJ told him taking her hand back with a smile.

 

He returned it, before looking back to his hands.

 

“Do you need anything? I’ll get you a water” Flash said as he got up and returned quickly with a cold bottle.

 

Peter gulped half of it down with a thank you.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” MJ asked.

 

“No, not really. Just go back to sleep. I’m gonna give someone a ring.” Peter said reaching for his phone.

 

The others knew instantly who he was talking about. And they didn’t push any further with questions. Peter left the room and went outside to the balcony that was attached to the room they’re staying in.

 

The cool air gave him instant goosebumps as his sweat grabbed the non existent breeze. He let out a shaky breath and pulled his phone up to his ear.

 

There was four rings before he got an answer.

 

“Pete, you okay buddy?” Tony sounded tired and had slurred speech as he spoke, as if he had just woken up.

 

“Tony, oh my god. I’m so sorry. You were sleeping, um, don’t worry. I’ll call you tomorrow. Sorry”

 

“Woah, slow down. I wasn’t asleep. I’m just working in the lab, nothing exciting. What’s up? You good?” Tony said cutting off the rambling kid

 

“Um, no not really” He said, tone going from babbling Peter to the sad voice Tony unfortunately knew by heart. He’s been there a lot lately and he can definitely pick what’s wrong in just Peter’s tone of voice.

 

“Nightmare?” Tony asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“It was back on Titan, Thanos was there. And he stabbed you again. But it felt so real Tony and-“ Peter could feel the tears pricking at his eyes again.

 

“Hey, I know. But I’m okay, I promise.” Tony heard a sniffle from Peter’s end.

 

“Is anyone with you?” Tony asked after a moment of listening to the kid trying not to cry.

 

“Um yeah, I’m at a sleepover at Flash's house with Ned and MJ... they seen the whole thing.”

 

“That’s okay, Pete. They’re your friends. They won’t judge you.” Peter nodded even though Tony couldn’t see him, Tony kept talking “How is the whole Flash being your friend and knowing your Spider-Man thing going anyway?”

 

“It’s actually good. Flash has totally changed. He’s ... nice now. Apparently he um, you know. Got dusted. Came back different.” Peter was happy with the change of subject. Plus he hadn’t actually spoken to Tony yet, they’ve only been texting since Decathlon on Monday, now it’s Saturday.

 

“Well, you know what they say. Death changes a guy” he says with a chuckle.

 

“How’s Rhodey boyfriend?” Peter asked casually.

 

“Still chasing” Peter could hear Tony’s smile as he spoke.

 

“Feeling better?” Tony asked after sharing a few more jokes between each other.

 

“Yeah... I am. Thanks Tony. Sorry for waking you” Peter says as he scratches a small speck of peeling paint on the railing.

 

“Hey, working in the lab remember. Not sleeping.”

 

“Well, you should. You have like four meetings tomorrow.” Peter laughed

 

“Alright, well I’ll text you tomorrow okay. Try get some sleep kiddo.”

 

“I’ll try.” Peter turned around and looked at his friends all sitting up inside talking.

 

“And hey, only five more days” Tony said happily

 

“Five more days”

 

“Night Pete... miss you”

 

“Miss you too, Night”

 

Peter hung up the phone and stood leaning his back on the railing watching his friends for a few more minutes. He was so glad to have them, including Flash.

 

He walked back inside and sat down joining in their discussion, they eventually all ended up watching the third lord of the rings movie, each drifting off back to sleep at their own time.

 

++++++++++

 

Tony hung up the phone and put it back on the bed side table. He shuffled back down the bed under the covers. He pulled Pepper back into his grasp draping an arm over her stomach and closed his eyes. She snuggled back into him and held his hand, running her finger gently over his knuckles.

 

“Working in the lab, huh?” She smiled up at her fiancé who planted a kiss to her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter wakes up for the second time this morning. The first thing he does is marks another red cross on his Avengers calendar hanging on his wall next to his bed. He counts out the three days left before his second favourite person comes home.

 

He lets out a sigh before sitting back down on his bed and grabbing his phone and sends a message.

 

**SpiderSon: Morning :D if you punch Mr Captain today... pls record it.**

 

He giggled to himself before getting up and ready for school, he kissed May on the head as she was sprawled out on the couch exhausted from the late night shift she got home from an hour ago. He draped a blanket over her and headed off, locking the door behind him.

 

School started off pretty boring, his first class was PE and Peter always hated it because he had to act like it was the hardest thing, even though it wasn’t. Every time he got praised by the gym teacher Flash, MJ and Ned would hold in their laughs as good as they could when Peter made his ‘face’ of exhaustion.

 

The next class was History and it just so happened that the class was talking about the Accords. Peter was instantly interested, he knew quite a lot about them thanks to Tony.

 

The teacher began saying things that totally confused Peter though, untrue and completely wrong accusations that apparently made him angry and before he knew it, he was in a full blown ‘political debate’ with his teacher.

 

“That’s not true sir, that’s not why they started. Ton- uh, Mr Stark has told me a bit about it.”

 

“Okay Mr Parker since you’re such an expert on the subject, please enlighten us.” The teacher Taunted

 

“Um, okay well. What I heard was that Mr Stark got them drawn up because he hated that there were people dying when things went wrong. Innocent people had nothing left and he felt responsible.”

The whole class had gone quiet, as they usually did anytime Peter released a new piece of information on his mentor.

 

“So he told you or you heard it? Mr Parker, I really think you should stop spreading that damn rumour around. It’s going to come back and bite you some day” the teacher shook his head.

 

Peter wasn’t going to say anything. He knew the school was half divided on whether he knew Tony or not. He sat back down and rolled his eyes, but before he even registered what was happening he heard a familiar voice.

 

“He’s not lying, sir” Flash had stood up and all eyes fell to him. He actually sounded a little angry.

 

The teacher looked over to Flash, confused at the sudden change of heart for his other student.

 

“Is that so?” The teacher said incredulously

 

Flash stood his ground and didn’t break under the intimidating stare. “Yes it is. I know I’ve always teased him about it, but I was wrong. And so are you”

 

Peter was completely shocked, what was happening. Flash was sticking up for him, to a teacher.

 

“I’ll believe it when I see it Flash. Anyway, anyone else seem like they need to interrupt my lesson for more false facts or are we actually going to learn something today.” The teacher said as a final word. The class continued and nothing else was said.

 

At lunch Peter had thanked Flash. MJ and Ned overhearing the conversation we’re curious and were soon filled in on what happened. They were just as surprised as Peter, but they knew Flash meant it.

 

Flash had been sitting with them making their table fuller at lunch. He was surprisingly funny and kept up with Peter’s wit and Michelle’s banter. Even at times with Ned’s tech talk. He was fitting in, Peter was happy he’d changed.

 

Just before fourth period as Peter was walking to robotics class with Ned, Peter felt a continued vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to find a picture of Peter and Tony doing their super hero poses at the camera.

Tony stood behind Peter, his hand was extended as if he were about to blast the camera with a repulsor. And Peter was closer to the camera with his two middle fingers pulled back to his palm like he were about to shoot a web.

 **IronDad** was written boldly across the top of the screen.

 

Peter stopped Ned before they reached the classroom and answered the phone.

 

“Hey, Tony. I’m just about to go to class is everything okay?” Peter sounded a little bit worried because Tony never called during school hours.

 

“Oh shit, kiddo I forgot sorry.” Tony was angry, Peter could hear it.

 

On Tony’s defence Peter was actually expecting a call at some time today, he knew that Steve was meeting with him for the first time since they, Well... saved the world together. But that was it, they went their seperate ways. Tony offered everyone a place back in New York after buying the tower back for what felt like the 100th time.

 

Tony nor Peter we’re surprise when no one said yes. They’d each built up from where they’d left off after the accords locked them up and they broke out and where on the run for a solid two years. They had lives now, Tony understood that. It still hurt though. And Peter could see that.

 

“It’s okay, It’s robotics. Ned and I finished our work ages ago, all we do is play cards now.” Peter gave a small laugh

 

“Okay what did you build?”

 

“Tony, your avoiding saying something and you’re angry. What’s wrong?”

 

Peter herd a heavy sigh come through the phone. Tony has to hand it to the kid, he knows him.

 

After Tony didn’t speak for a while, Peter did instead.

 

“Is it the Captain?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, it is” Tony sounds so tired and over it.

 

The fight between them has been going on for far too long. Peter doesn’t even think they know why they are carrying on.

 

“What happened? Did he say something? Did he hurt you again, because I swear I-“

 

“Pete” Tony chuckled at the boys admiration, he would do anything to protect his mentor and Tony knew that. “It’s all good now, he just said something that got on my nerves. He apologised, I just wanted something else to think about and cheer me up” funny how that something else is Peter Tony thought, it’s not surprising though. Peter always cheered him up.

 

“Oh, okay. Good then. So what do you want to talk about?” Peter changed the subject as quick as he could.

 

“Well, how about you tell me about that robot of yours?”

 

“Okay! But... I lied. It’s not exactly finished yet”

 

Tony chuckled “ahh, really” he taunted.

 

“Hey this is no different to how you were ‘in the lab’ the other night.” Peter rolled his eyes.

 

“What are you talking about. I was”

 

“No you were in bed... with Pepper” Peter said as he smiled like an idiot because he knew he was about to out Tony.

 

“Uh, How would you even kn-“

 

Peter cut him off “super hearing remember. I know Peppers breathing pattern Tony”

 

“Well that’s not creepy at all.” Tony joked

 

“Hey!”

 

“I’m only kidding Pete... Kinda” Peter could tell Tony was grinning as wide as he was. And it made him feel lighter and happy.

 

“Shut up, do you want to hear about the robot or not? ...Want to FaceTime? That way you can actually see it, we’ll go at the back and work on it” Peter was excited. He hadn’t worked on anything since Tony had left for Chicago last Saturday.

 

“Sounds like a plan”

 

Tony accepted the FaceTime call and him and Peter had beaming smiles as they could physically see

 each other for the first time in over a week.

 

“Is that a moustache?” Tony looked surprised

 

“Uh, almost” Peter rubbed the back of his neck “I um, I don’t know how to... exactly um, shave.” Peter looked embarrassed.

 

“Well I’m sure we can fix that when I get back Pete.” Tony said happy to help

 

“Really?!” Peter looked pleased “because it’s really annoying” he tried to hide his excitement.

 

Tony laughed and Ned cut in “Are you two done with your father son bondin time? We have a robot to build you know” Ned pushed his face to the screen “Hey Mr Stark” he waved.

 

“Hello, Ned” Tony smiles at the boy.

 

Peter noticed how Tony didn’t protest to the statement, but then again neither did he.

 

Peter sat the phone up against the wall facing them and their robot. Peter and Ned took turns telling him about what it’s supposed to do and what it actually does and Tony made a few suggestions and they were off to work, all three of them.

 

About ten minutes later Pepper came into the room with Tony listing off the things he was missing during the time of the phone call.

 

“Tony, what are you doing? Your supposed to be talking to Ross. You can’t exactly put him on hold when he’s in the next room. Steve is waiting, Rhodey is hungry. I don’t know where Nat went, which is a little concerning. And...” she stopped talking noticing the two body’s moving around a hunk of metal and wires on the screen of Tony’s phone.

 

“Are you watching videos on your phone?” She questions.

 

“Not exactly, I’m on a very important phone call honey. There’s a few technical difficulties being handled.” Tony plays it off cool.

 

“What?” She looks confused.

 

“Pete” Tony says, then the screen showed Peter’s face.

 

“Oh hey, Pepper” Peter gave a little wave, Ned’s face joined his shortly after and he done the same.

 

“Boys” she smiled “,what are you working on?”

 

“School project, it’s this robot that does-“

 

Peter and Ned continued talking to Pepper and Tony about the robot and what they’ve each missed while the others where away.

 

Another twenty minutes past before Ned and Peter watched Tony and Pepper turn their heads to the door behind them. Standing there was a figure that neither Ned or Peter could manage to see Behind the couple.

 

“I was told to come find you both, apparently you’ve been gone for a while.” They could hear a woman's voice before she walked over behind them. She pulled her hair behind her ear and noticed the phone sat up on the table.

 

Scrunching her eyebrows together, she looked at the two boys on the screen who where in shock at who had now joined their video call.

 

“Th-that’s-“ Peter started

“Black widow” and Ned finished

 

“Boys, this is Natasha.” Pepper said

“Nat, this is Peter and his friend Ned” Tony introduced them.

 

Natasha eased up at the introduction, but still looked confused. “Hi” she said sternly.

 

She turned back to Pepper and Tony “And you know them, how exactly?”

 

“Peter is Tony’s personal intern” Pepper said with a smile, knowing Peter doesn’t want the whole world to know his secret.

 

Peter gave her a thankful smile.

 

“Uh,huh” and what is this like a conference call or something?” Natasha was definitely curious now. Tony has never felt the need for a personal intern before.

 

“Um, actually Tony is helping us with our school project.” Peter said quickly.

 

“It’s a robot” Ned offered proudly.

 

Natasha’s eyebrows done that thing Flash’s do oh so often as she turned back to Tony. “How old is your intern?”

 

“16” he smiled at her not giving anything away.

 

“Right” she nodded. “Well, don’t be too much longer Ross is getting restless.” She turns back to the phone. “Nice to meet you Peter?” She said in question

 

“Parker. Peter, Parker.”

 

“And Ned” she looked at him

 

“Leeds” he spoke straight away.

 

“Okay so you think you can handle the rest on your own boys?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah, we’ll be fine Tony.” Peter smiled.

 

“Thanks Mr Stark!” Ned beams his gratitude.

 

“That’s Okay. Let me know how it goes Pete. Talk to you later. Bye Ned” Tony says.

 

“Bye Mr Stark, bye Pepper” Ned says before leaving the cameras view and continues on the robot.

 

“Bye Ned, say hi to May for me Peter.” Pepper waves and makes her way over to where Nat is standing giving her a look of ‘what the hell is going on?’

 

“I will! Bye” Peter waves.

 

“Okay, text me later kid. 3 days” Tony said with a small smile.

 

Peter nodded “Hey Tony” he caught his attention before the billionare hung up.

 

“Mm” Tony picked the phone up

 

“Miss you” Peter said with an almost sad grin.

 

“Miss you too bud” Tony did the same. And sighed after hanging up the phone.

 

Peter put his phone in his pocket and walked back over to help Ned.

 

“Only three more days” Ned said to comfort his friend. He knows how much Peter is missing Tony.

 

“Yeah, c’mon lets keep going”

 

+++++++++

 

Tony looked at his phone for a moment watching as Peter’s face popped back up on his lock screen before putting in back in his pocket.

 

It was a photo of when DUM-E covered Peter head to toe with a fire extinguishers foam.

 

He pushed the thought away again as Pepper rubbed his back, knowing Tony was missing Peter.

 

“3 more days” she told him with a comforting voice.

 

“Yeah, lets get to this meeting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m enjoying this way too much hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

Peter wasn’t having the best day. He woke up happier than he ever thinks he can remember, but it didn’t last long.

 

Stepping off the subway on the way to school, Peter was tripped and fell straight into a dirty puddle ruining his white shirt. He thought about heading back home and risking being late to school, but his thoughts were interrupted when he got a text from Ned

 

Guy in the chair: You will never believe what just happened.

 

Peter Parkour: please tell me it’s good news

 

Guy in the chair: a chocolate milk delivery truck broke down in front of the school and they’re handing out free chocolate milk because now they can’t get the truck fixed until tomorrow! And the milk will go off and get wasted.

 

Peter Parkour: get me one I have to go home and change my shirt. Fell over... into a puddle

 

Guy in the chair: hahahahaha okay will do man, try to get here on time!

 

Peter left Ned on read before turning around to walk back down to the subway. As he got on the train he texted Flash.

 

Peter Pan: hey any chance I could get a lift to school?

 

Flashlight: yeah, I’ll be there by 7:40.

 

Peter Pan: thank you!!! I owe you one!

 

Peter got home and found May at home when she should’ve been at work.

 

“May? Are you okay. Why are you home?” He asked full of concern.

 

“Peter! Don’t do that you scared the hell out of me. I could ask you the same question” she raises her eyebrows. “You should be at school by now” now she was concerned

 

“I fell over, need a new shirt. Flash will be here in a minute to pick me up.” Peter let her know what his fuss was.

 

“My shift got cancelled, apparently I’ve worked over my overtime this week.” She laughed

 

“I’ll say!” Peter agreed with her work. “What? You work too much” he covered himself after the look she gave him.

 

“There’s a clean shirt in the basket there. I just folded it” she said with a smile. He let out a breath happy he didn’t offend her and her crazy work schedule.

 

“Thanks.” He quickly stripped off and searched for the new shirt when there was a knock on the door.“It’s open” he yelled across the lounge room getting a head shake and disapproving look from Aunt May.

 

He finally found a shirt as Flash walked in followed by... MJ?!

 

His eyes went wide as he seen her, embarrassed at being shirtless in front of her.

 

“Damn Parker” she said with a devious smirk. And he quickly threw the shirt over his head.

 

“Sorry MJ” He said quickly, getting a hidden laugh from everyone.

 

“Peter you had your shirt off, it’s not like ur running around naked. Calm your tits”

 

Peter laughed uncomfortably and May stood up off the couch. And walked into the kitchen. “Get to school you lot” she gave peter a kiss on the head on the way past.

 

“You ready?” Flash asked

 

“Yep” he looked between Flash and MJ and smiled.

 

“What?” MJ squinted her eyes at him

 

“Nothing” he raised his eyebrows before smirking then leading them out of his apartment.

 

 

They got in Flash’s car and ended up being 20 minutes late to school due to traffic, they all ended up getting off a detention though as two of the teachers were caught in it too.

 

After that Peter’s day started to clear up, and things started to go better than the morning. At lunch he even got an extra pudding cup.

 

His friends were contagiously happy for Peter as they knew that Tony was coming back today. Ned was just happy that Peter was going to get a decent night sleep again, he knew that’s the reason for the nightmares.

 

Tony and Peter had become practically inseparable after Peter returned home from the snap. The main reason that Tony worked so hard to fix their loss is because of Peter. It took a few months to get Him motivated, but after he had a visit from an extremely distraught Hawaiian boy his mind went into overdrive trying to get his boy back.

 

His boy.

 

“So are you excited to see Mr Stark again?” Ned said knowing it would make his friend glow with happiness

 

“Are you kidding! I don’t know if I can make it through the day Ned.”

 

“That’s right, don’t you go to the tower tonight?” Flash asked visibly curious

 

“Yeah, I’m staying for the whole weekend. Happy even offered to drop me off at school on Monday. He’s picking me up from the apartment at seven after patrol” Peter couldn’t wipe the grin off his face

 

It was so contagious that even MJ couldn’t help herself but to smile like her group of idiots.

 

—

 

“Hey boss, the car is already waiting at the airport. Are we heading straight back to the tower?” Happy asked from the plane seat a few across from Tony.

 

“Uh, no. I want to make a pit stop first.” He couldn’t help but smile at his thought.

 

Pepper noticing gave him a loving grin herself. “You just can’t wait can you” she laughed.

 

“I don’t know what your talking about” he winked at her.

 

“Mmhmm. I’m sure.” She laid her head on his shoulder then. And he planted a kiss on her forehead.

 

He couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing the whole plane ride, no one mentioned it though.

 

After they landed Tony told Pepper to go with happy and Tony would meet them back at the tower later. They both agreed knowing Tony wanted to be alone with Peter.

 

He waited as one of his workers drove his brand new Audi R8 to the airport and he got in a soon as he could. He sped down the freeway and found the exit for MidTown. It didn’t take long for him to end up at the school.

 

He thought for a short two seconds if he should wait the next 30 minutes before the end of school day bell rang or if he should go in. He chose the latter, not being able to handle being so close and having to wait.

 

He got out of his fancy car and headed for the front doors of the school. He found the office and the administration desk lady almost had an aneurism seeing the celebrity in her midst.

 

“I’m looking for Peter Parker” He said as calm as he could.

 

“Uh, Uh. Um okay he’s um.” She couldn’t find her words and just then the principle walked out. He looked like he was about to be hit by a bus.

 

“Holy cow” he said in a huff as he walked over trying to compose himself. “Hi, Mr Stark. I’m Mr Morita MidTowns principal.” He held out his hand.

 

Tony took it with a smile “I’m looking for Peter Parker. Do you know what class he’s in?”

 

“Oh um” he walks around the desk to the still stunned woman sitting and gaping.

“In History at the moment. Would you like us to call him up here?”

 

“No, no. Actually I’d like you to take me to his class if that’s alright.” He asked with his signature smirk.

 

“Um sure, I’d be honoured.” Mr Morita said enthusiastically

 

“Thank you” he gave the woman a wink before exiting with the Principal.

 

I took 6 minutes to get there as it was at the end of the last hall in the building. It probably would have taken longer if Tony wasn’t so eagerly walking fast, pushing the Asian man to keep up his pace.

 

“I’m so glad Peter was telling the truth about the whole Internship. So many teachers thought he was saying it for attention” Morita said randomly half way there.

 

“What do you mean. They way I know it, Peter never boasted about it. Flash Thompson is the one who started the rumour it was fake.” Tony defended the kid. His kid.

 

“Oh yeah, that makes so much more sense” The principal said in realisation.

“Those two seemed to have started hanging around each other a lot more recently though”

 

“Yeah, I don’t know the whole story yet. Apparently Flash found a new meaning for life other than being a bully though.” He said knowingly.

 

“You really know a lot about Peter don’t you?” Morita stopped in front of Peter’s history class. “It’s good, he needs someone. Especially after his uncle. Anyway here we are, I’ll address the class so they don’t all go crazy”

 

Morita left Tony to stand there with his thoughts of what he was just told. He never really thought of it like that, that Tony was the next best thing to Peter’s farther figure.

 

His thoughts were startled as he heard the door handle turn.

 

—

 

Peter was sitting in his History class with Flash they were going over the questions in the textbook and were loosing their minds over one question no one in the class had cracked yet.

 

They brainstormed four different ideas and nothing was adding up to the timeline.

 

The class was interrupted by an unexpected visit from the principal. Their teacher quickly straightened himself in his chair wiping his dozing eyes.

He stood as if he weren’t just sleeping and greeted the guest.

 

“Mr Morita, what can we do for you today?” He said straightening his shirt.

 

“Um, there’s someone here to pick up a student, he’s um” he looks at the class “just don’t loose your shit” he says to the class making a few eyebrows raise and receiving a few giggles.

 

Peter looked at Flash confused, but then noticed how quiet the class went as he heard the door open. Flashes face went still and his mouth dropped open. Peter turned his head slowly to the figure who had just stepped through the door.

 

His heart instantly began to race and he could already feel the tears pricking at his eyes.

 

“Hey Pete” Tony said with an almost shaky voice.

 

He didn’t notice anyone else in that moment, the way some turned with incredulous looks at him. Not even his history teacher who not three days prior had called him out in front of the class to be a liar.

 

He swiftly jumped over his desk in his attempt to make his way across the room, dodging the few desks in his way he ran up yelling “Tony!” Then slammed into the man in a bone crushing hug.

 

Tony instantly pulled his arms around Peter, not even having to tell his brain to do so. He felt the impact as Peter almost toppled to two over.

 

Peter’s senses were overloaded with the smell of Tony, his cologne, motor oil, coffee and that smell of a new suit. He squeezed him tight and buried his head into Tony’s chest.

 

Tony, reluctantly, pulled Peter away just a little to look at his face. His gleaming teethy smile brightened the whole room.

“Hey buddy, see you haven’t get rid of that stache yet” he laughed.

 

“Nope” He pulled Tony back and felt as Tony ruffled his hair.

 

“Okay, Kid. Breathing’s fun sometimes” Tony laughed again.

 

The room was silent. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the emotional sight.

 

“Sorry” Peter said warily letting go. He turned around and suddenly remembered where they where.

 

At school

 

In his history class.

 

Shit.

 

“Want to get your stuff and we can head on home.” Tony said getting a very enthusiastic head nod from the teen.

 

He went back over to his desk next to Flash who he found had recorded the whole reunion on his phone already sent to their group chat with MJ and Ned.

 

Whilst Peter gathered his things as quickly as he possibly could, Mr Stark introduced himself to the history teacher.

 

“Hi, sorry for taking him out early.”

 

“Um no, no problem Mr Stark. We were just about finished up anyway.” He said almost in a bowing manner.

 

As Peter walked back over he said a quick good bye to Flash. Tony instinctively draped his arm over Peter’s shoulders and they walked out of the class.

 

As soon as they were out Peter laughed out loud at what he heard in the room

 

“What?” Tony asked.

 

“They are so confused” Peter said making Tony laugh.

 

They got back to the office, Morita not far behind. Signing Peter out was easy done considering May had Tony listed as an emergency contact.

 

“Hey so Pizza or are we cooking?” Tony asked as a few more teachers and office staff poked their heads out to see the commotion.

 

“Depends are we cooking? Or is Pepper cooking?” Peter sassed back.

 

“Oh it’s like that is it? You know I can cook”

 

“Yeah, but Peppers is yummier” Morita tried to hold back a laugh and Tony ruffled Peter’s hair.

 

“Hey, don’t take his side” Tony said sarcastically to the Principal. Which made the laugh actually exist now.

 

“What can I say, they love me here” Peter said nudging Tony’s arm.

 

“What and I don’t?.” Tony said with a grin.

 

Peter rolled his eyes. The teachers all noticed what had just happened and Peter was happy that Tony was so open about wanting people to know that he loves the skinny nerd from Queens.

 

“Yeah, Yeah. Love you too.” He said as they left the office.

 

Tony pulled Peter under his arm again giving him a noogy as they turned the corner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I’ll add more if I do it’ll be in a series. Let’s see??? Subscribe to find out


	5. Chapter 5

Group Text: Nerds

 

Flash: (video file)

 

MJ: OMG

 

Ned: Holy shit!

 

Ned: so cute

 

Ned: my heart just melted

 

MJ: that was the most adorable father and son reunion I have ever witnessed

 

Flash: I can not believe I just witnessed that in person

 

Flash: no one has said anything since they left

 

MJ: hahaha I bet the teacher is losing his shit

 

Ned: I hope that asshole got what he deserved

 

Flash: pretty much... I think Mr Stark broke our teacher.

 

MJ: HAHA

 

Ned: LMAO

 

Flash: Cindy just WALKED HIM BACK TO HIS DESK HAHA

 

MJ: this is gold

 

Ned: sksksjsjsk

 

Flash: “Tony Stark is such a dad” - Abe 2k19

 

Ned: I just got detention for disrupting the class with laughter.

 

MJ: he’s not lying

 

Flash: he said it so casual it’s not funny.

 

—

 

“Ned get detention for something stupid again?” Tony said looking over to Peter giggling like a school girl in the passenger seat next to him.

 

Peter puts his phone down “No, we’ll yes, but that’s not what I’m laughing at” he manages to say after calming himself.

 

Tony looks at him with a look of ‘Well?’

 

“Abe said you are “such a dad”” Peter laughed before he could realise what he said. When he did realise though, he quickly looked at Tony like he just said the most hurtful thing to him.

 

Peter instantly relaxed when Tony was laughing too. Thank god, because Peter didn’t think that was the way this conversation was going.

 

After some eye roll worthy dad jokes on the way home, they finally pulled into the private parking garage of the tower.

 

They headed up in the elevator after greeting F.R.I.D.A.Y., Pepper was waiting for them in their personal living area.

 

The tower was set up to be used as a branch for Stark Industries, mostly full off offices and R&D labs. The top five floors were built to be used for living in, if the Avengers were to ever need a place to stay they had a room.

 

The top three of the liveable floors were for Tony and Pepper to permanently live in. Their third floor was Tony’s personal lab, so big it takes up the whole floor.

Their second floor has the kitchen, living room, dining room, theatre room, and the gym.

The first floor which is the highest floor in the building has two bedrooms each with their own ensuite and walk in closet. A sun room, spare bathroom, and a library.

 

The roof is accessible for everyone who lives on the top five floors. There is an infinity pool looking over the city, a pool table, telescope, day bed, barbecue, entertainment area, green house full of exotic species of plants, a sauna and spa bath.

 

“Pepper!” Peter yelled as he ran across the room, wrapping himself in a sweet embrace with the woman.

 

“Peter, Hi! How are you?” She says cheerfully accepting the soft hug.

 

“I’m amazing now that you are all back” he says a little sheepish. His eyes move to the other side of the room as the door seperate from the living area to the dining room opens.

 

“Happy!” Peter yells out again.

 

“Hey kid, did you like ur surprise?” He says walking over to the small group, smiling.

 

“Are you kidding! That is the best surprise I have ever had” Peter grins up at his mentor who now has his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

 

Pepper and Happy can’t help but have soft eyes and gentle smiles at the sight. They both know how much of an impact the kid has on Tony’s life. Happy ruffles Peter’s hair much to his protest before breaking the moment.

 

“So uh, there’s something we need to talk to you about boss.” Happy says much more serious than anyone would like in this moment.

 

“Can’t it wait Hap, we’ve got a meal to cook and a movie to watch” Tony says whisking the kid away heading towards the doors to the kitchen.

 

Before Happy or Pepper could protest they were gone. Happy sighed before saying goodbye to Pepper.

 

“I’ll try to let him know, but I can’t make any promises. You know how he’s like with business when Peter’s around” She said before Happy agreed and left.

 

Pepper made her way into the kitchen to help out. When she got there though...

 

“Friday, you’re recording this right?” She said at the sight.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it if I tried” the AI said gleefully.

 

Pepper couldn’t stop her laugh that filled the room.

 

Peter and Tony were working on making a sweet afternoon snack before getting started on dinner. They’d heated up some waffles they’d found in the freezer and got out some berries and a can of whipped cream.

 

The nozzle was stuck and Tony couldn’t push it down to make the aerosol push out the cream. He handed it to Peter- because Peter obviously has more strength- then the nozzle on the whipped cream got pushed down to hard and was stuck again. Now they and the kitchen are covered in whipped cream.

 

“I don’t even want to know what just happened. I’m just glad that Fri can record it.” Pepper managed to say between her loud laughs.

 

Peter and Tony looked like gaping fish, they thought for sure Pepper was about to rip their heads off.

 

“You two go get cleaned up, I’ll take care of this” she said pushing them out of the kitchen and towards the stairs in the living room.

 

They agreed and went up stairs. Separating for the first time since being at the school. They both showered to clean off and got changed into some much more comfortable clothes. Tony finished first, but waited for Peter to go down together.

 

He didn’t have to wait long and the boy came bounding out of his room.

 

“What’s the bet Pep’s already cleaned up and started on dinner?” Tony said as he started walking.

 

“And made our snack?” Peter added.

 

Tony scoffed “Yeah, probably. What did we ever do to deserve her?” Tony said with a reminiscing sigh.

 

“Hey all I had to do was get bitten by a radioactive spider and get noticed by some billionaire slash superhero on YouTube.” Peter said with a cheeky grin.

 

Tony ruffled his hair and shook his own head. “Yeah, Yeah wise guy”

 

“Don’t do that” Peter said moving away and trying to fix his hair.

 

“Such a dad” Peter said under his breath jokingly.

 

Tony heard it and laughed, and Peter followed suit.

 

Coming back into the kitchen and noticing they were right, Pepper had already cleaned up their mess, made them both a snack and started preparing for dinner. So they each sat at a stool on the other side of the bench, thanked her and started eating.

 

“So how was Chicago?” Peter started the conversation.

 

“It was fun” Pepper said as she started cutting some potatoes, whilst mixing the already half made sauce on the stove top.

 

“If you think sitting in a room with suits all day for two weeks straight is fun honey, then I think you need to see a therapist.” Tony joked.

 

“Didn’t you do anything else?” Peter said in shock.

 

“Wasn’t really much time for fun kid” Tony said finishing up his creamless waffle.

 

“What are you talking about? There is always time for fun.” Peter looked at Tony, he rolled his eyes as he continued “God, you sound like one of those boring business dads”

 

Peter couldn’t help it, he burst out in a fit of giggles. The look of betrayal from Tony mixed with the surprised, eyebrows raised expression Pepper was giving... it was too much to handle and Peter ended up on the floor.

 

“A kid at school said I was “such a dad”” Tony rolled his eyes before throwing a tea towel at Peter rolling around on the floor.

 

Pepper shook her head before turning around to go to the fridge to let out her little chuckle.

 

After the boys settled they helped Pepper make a potato bake. Big enough for five as peter would inevitably eat three servings, they put it in the oven and Peter went to his room to finish his homework. That way he had the whole weekend free from anything school related.

 

Together they ate dinner, sharing stories from School, Chicago, Flash’s sleepover, what the Avengers have been up too and some of the more interesting stories of Peter’s patrols.

 

Then they headed to the theatre room to watch the new release of Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald.

 

They chose to sit on the one three seater couch that was set in the centre of the room. Tony sat between his two favourite people, He had his arm over Peppers shoulders who was leaning into his side. And Peter had one leg pulled up underneath him and the other laying across Tony’s knee as he leant back against the arm of the chair.

 

Peter tried his hardest to stay awake and finish the movie, he had been waiting a week to see it. He made it to ten minutes before it finished before he crashed.

 

He’d been so pumped up on adrenaline and excitement from the afternoon. When he sat down and relaxed for the first time along with the comfort of being with Tony, he practically just past out from exhaustion.

 

With much protest from her fiancé Pepper got F.R.I.D.A.Y to take a picture, before Tony picked him up and carried him off to his room. 

++++++++

 

Peter was happily swinging through New York City, it was one of his favourite pastimes. It takes his mind that is always thinking, problem solving, and wondering to a place where it just doesn’t. It’s quiet and all he can hear is the wind that rolls past his ears.

 

He jumps off one building aiming for the next when two sharp metal talons rip at his skin as they wrap around his torso, he hears the direction of the wind change and the day turns quickly to a dark sky.

 

He manages to squirm his way around to face his capturer, the bright green eyes of the vulture shine bright into his eyes.

 

He tries hard to escape the mans gasp and suddenly a parachute pulls him away, his fears don’t fade because now he is falling. His body meets the chute and he is wrapped inside, unable to escape.

 

His senses go off before he hits the water, but he can’t free himself from the parachute that has tangled him up like a fly in a web. The suit fills with water, and he can feel himself sinking further and further into the unknown.

 

As he hits the bottom, the water is gone and he sits up gasping for air. The parachute disintegrates to ash and standing before him is Dr Strange surrounded by what looks to be floating shards of glass.

 

Peter stands and the alien torturing the wizard turns to face him, his skin is crusty and blue and he has a long nose that makes his appearance look vial.

 

Peter begins to back up until he runs into something large, he stumbles back as he turns to face Thanos. He lands on the ground which has turned to be a deep red dirt, he’s back on Titan.

 

The purple alien doesn’t seem to notice him and walks right past Peter, Peter looks over to what Thanos is heading for.

 

Tony.

 

He’s sat at a white lab table in the middle of Titan, it’s covered in scraps of Tony’s old works. He is wearing his grey sweat pants and an AC/DC T-shirt.

 

“Mr Stark!” Peter cries out, but no one seems to notice.

 

He stands up and begins to run over to his mentor, but the faster and harder he runs the further the two seem to be.

 

He stops and cups his hands around his mouth “Tony run!” He cries, but still Tony doesn’t seem to notice.

 

Thanos raises his left arm up high above his head, he clenches his fist shut and the stones glow bright. Tony is none the wiser, sitting at his lab table tinkering with some tech.

 

Thanos has an unsettling smile, he pulls his arm down hard and Peter can see one of the planets moons becoming larger. It’s as if it’s getting closer, because it is.

 

He screams out as loud as he can as his face becomes drenched in his own tears.

 

“Tony... NO!” His scream is harsh on his throat as the moon is about to hit.

 

Just as it does Peter is jerked awake by two strong hands.

 

“Peter! Wake up” Tony pleads.

 

Peter grabs the man by either arm, his eyes are wide and he has a stern face on as if he is ready to fight.

 

“Just me bud, just a bad dream” Tony says as he pulls the boy up to sit.

 

Tony is sat next to him on the bed, Peter looks to his lap and tries to slow his rapid breathing.

 

“That’s it, match my breaths” Tony urges.

 

Peter soon falls in suit with Tony’s breathing pattern. Considering he knows it by heart and uses it from memory to calm himself when he’s alone, it’s not hard to do.

 

Peter can’t quite meet Tony’s eyes, after seeing him nearly be squished like a bug by a moon of all things he can’t quite switch the thought off.

 

“Pete?” Tony says concerned

 

Peter finally finds the will power to lift his head and look at Tony, the moment he does though, his face shifts involuntary and he can’t stop himself from the hysterical sadness that takes over his body.

 

Tony purses his lips and pulls Peter into a tight hug. Peter cries into the mans shoulder for two minutes before he speaks.

 

“I don’t want- to- lose you” he weeps.

 

Tony moves one hand from Peter’s back and moves it to the boys lengthy brown locks, then plants a kiss to his hair and lays his head on Peter’s. Closing his eyes he finds himself with a single tear falling to his cheek.

 

After another short minute or two they release each other at Tony’s words

 

“Want to go down to the lounge room? See what’s on?” Which received a head nod from Peter.

 

Tony lead Peter out of the boys room to the stairs at the end of the hall, they walked down together, Tony’s arm over Peter’s shoulders for comfort.

 

Peter was shaking and when Tony got him to sit down on the couch with him, he pulled the blanket of the head of the couch and threw it over Peter.

 

Tony grabbed the remote and put on Brooklyn nine-nine to try and cheer Peter up. He kept the volume low and the lights dimmed to not disturb the boys senses.

 

Peter moved from leaning on the arm of the couch to Tony’s side. His mentor easily accepted Peter’s presence lifting an arm over him so he could get more comfortable.

 

“What’s going on Pete? May told me you’ve had nightmares nearly every night”

Tony spoke quietly.

 

Peter relaxed into the hums of Tony’s voice as he felt the vibrations from where he laid.

 

“It’s just...” he pauses for a moment before letting out a breath and continuing “I’ve been on edge, since you left because of” he swallows his words

 

“Because of what? You can tell me Kid, you know that” Tony reassures him that talking with him is always a safe zone, no matter what.

 

“Because of Captain America” Peter says and he feels Tony stiffen at the statement.

 

Tony was not expecting that.

 

“Cap?” He asked confused.

 

“It took me a while to figure it out, but all the dreams and then the anxiety I had that day you met with him... I put two and two together

 

It’s quite obvious you two aren’t exactly over the whole Bucky situation. And don’t think I didn’t notice that black eye you were sporting when you dropped me off from Germany.”

 

“Kid-“

 

“No Tony, I can’t trust him if you don’t. And that worries me. You going to see him without me... it terrified me.” Peter has sat up now trying to get across his frustrations.

 

“I remember what you told me, and the look you had when you said it” Peter looked at the television.

 

“What was that?” Tony asked not talking his eyes off the boy.

 

“If Cap wanted to lay you out, he would’ve” Peter said looking back to him. And Tony sighed

 

“The dreams are bad enough, I don’t want to loose you in real life too. I’ve lost enough people I love in my life Tony, you and May are all I have left” he says as he lays his head back down on Tony’s chest, wrapping one arm around his waist almost in a protective manor.

 

“We’re not going anywhere Pete” Tony promised. He ran his fingers through Peter’s hair until he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your wonderful comments! 
> 
> I honestly have no idea where this is going so yeah, hang in there lmao. 
> 
> I’m trying to get the chapters done as quick as I can!
> 
> Also I didn’t realise how long this one was until now. Jesus

Steve and Natasha had been living together along with Sam, Wanda and Bucky in Wakanda since they were still technically fugitives.

 

Apparently saving the universe from catastrophic devastation and death doesn’t give you a free pass to come back to your country.

 

So they took on the roll of refugees, living on a farm and helping out the King and sometimes even the Princess of Wakanda when they were needed.

 

Tony worked tirelessly for five months trying to clear their names, until finally it happened. It took two weeks and what felt like hundreds of meetings to finalise, but he did it. And they were finally free to come home.

 

Steve and Natasha went to meet with Tony on the last few days of his trip in Chicago. Tony let them know that his offer still stood if they needed a place to stay, before he left quickly.

 

Quickly because he wanted to get home as soon as he could to see his kid.

 

Steve and Natasha talked it over on a video call to the rest of the crew in Wakanda. They all seemed to agree with their decision.

 

Steve and Natasha went to find Tony to tell him the news, but he was no where to be found. Happy got a call from someone who’d they’d been in meetings with all week, later when they landed.

 

Happy tried to pass the message onto his boss, but because he was with Peter all things business had left his mind the minute he stepped onto the tarmac at the airport.

 

Steve and Natasha walked into the building on the Saturday morning they thought Tony had been informed of.

 

“Mr Rogers, Miss Romanoff. It’s nice to finally meet you, you’re right on time. Just as Miss Potts insisted you would be” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice startled them as they walked in. “I’m Friday, boss’ new AI system” she said happily.

 

“Um, Hello. Can you direct us to Tony please” The Captain said politely.

 

“Sure, he is currently on floor 99. I’ve given you access to the private elevator to your left. He is currently in the living area.

 

“Thanks” Natasha said and the two made their way up too Tony’s floor in the elevator.

 

The elevator opened and they walked into the lounge room to where they could see the back of Tony’s head leaning back as he sat on the couch, he was asleep.

 

The pair walked closer with small smiles on their faces.

 

“He totally forgot” Natasha guessed and Steve chuckled shaking his head.

 

They walked around the front of the couch and both of the ex-fugitives had looks of pure shock. Steve’s mouth practically hit the floor and his eyebrows the roof, whereas Natasha scrunched her brows together and her smile simply disappeared.

 

Tony is half laying, half sitting on the couch, he is slumped down in the corner and has his head is rested on the back of the couch. The thing that shocked both Steve and Natasha wasn’t a sleeping Tony they’d both witnessed many times before, but the addition to his side.

 

A young boy who Natasha instantly recognised as Peter Parker, Tony Stark’s personal Intern who was cuddled up under a blanket also asleep, but... on Tony.

 

The young boys head was on Tony’s chest, an arm wrapped around the mans waist with his hand clenching to Tony’s shirt. Tony’s right hand rested on the boys back and the other holding effortlessly onto Peter’s arm that was around his waist.

 

To any person it is a sweet and innocent sight to see. To Tony’s old Conrad’s though... it was something else. Everything they’d ever thought they knew about him was replenished.

 

“What... the fuck” Natasha spoke breaking the quiet.

 

Steve didn’t even retaliate to the misdemeanour, because he was thinking the exact same thing.

 

“Do we wake them?” Steve whispered looking at the red head.

 

She shrugged her shoulders and the door opened from the kitchen and none other than Pepper Potts walked out carrying a small framed picture.

 

She stopped in her tracks and looked between the two sights. She bit her lip trying to hold in her laughter at the expressions Steve and Nat had.

 

It didn’t last long though and her sweet laughter, though it wasn’t loud filled the room, which hearing his fiancé’s gorgeous sound woke Tony.

 

“Pepper what are you-“ Tony froze as his eyes finally opened.

 

He looked down at Peter who was still sound asleep, Tony instinctively wrapped his arms a little tighter then they were already around the boy.

 

“Steve, Nat... What are you doing here?” Tony said in almost a whisper.

 

“This is what Happy and I tried to tell you yesterday, Tony” Pepper said with a small but sorry smile as she places the picture frame to stand on the coffee table.

 

Steve and Nat study the picture. Both confused.

 

It’s the picture Pepper had F.R.I.D.A.Y take last night, the three of them on the couch. Pepper leaning on Tony’s shoulder and Peter with his leg stretched out over Tony’s knee.

 

Tony closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the couch, not a second sooner he snapped it back up with wide eyes looking right at Steve.

 

“What?” The super soldier looked confused at Tony’s expression towards him.

 

“You need to leave, oh god” Tony looked back down to Peter quickly before looking back to Steve. Remembering what the kid had revealed to Tony last night.

 

Everyone was surprised at that statement. 

 

“What, why?” Steve asked a little angry

 

“Please Cap, just go down to 96. Please. I’ll be there soon, I just” Tony sighs as he looks to Peter.

 

Peter stirs a little and all eyes fall to him.

 

“Steve... please” Tony begs, and its a sad and raw moment for the two.

 

Steve looks at Tony nodding his head “Okay”

 

Peter moves a little more, starting to wake up. And Tony looks at Steve with his mouth open a little as if he’s waiting for something bad to happen.

 

Steve seems to see the message hidden in Tony’s features and him and Natasha walk back to the elevator.

“96th floor” Natasha says and her eyes don’t leave Tony and the boy for a second until the elevator doors close.

 

++++++++

 

Peter slowly lets the sunlight into his vision as he opens his eyes. He pulls the hand away from Tony’s waist and rubs his face, slowly lifting from his mentors chest.

 

“Morning sleepy head” Tony says with a smile that Peter instantly returns as he looks up.

 

“What time is it?” Peter asks in his raspy morning voice.

 

Tony looks at his watch “8:30”

 

Peter let’s out a typical teenage grunt and lays his head back down on Tony. Pepper let’s out a small laugh.

 

“Come on” Tony says pulling Peter up.

 

Peter gives him a pout before saying “fine”

 

“What are we doing today?” Peter asks still in a sleepy daze.

 

“Well, we’re definitely getting rid of those whiskers you decided to grow out in the two weeks I was gone” Tony said with one eyebrow raised.

 

“Wait you were serious? You’re actually going to teach me how to shave?” Peter said a little flustered.

 

“Have you seen these lines, Pete” Tony said gesturing to his iconically shaped goatee.

 

Peter let out a deep belly laugh and Tony put him in a headlock and poked his sides.

 

“Alright go get changed, I’ll meet you in the kitchen. I’ve just got to go down stairs for a quick minute and I’ll be back” Tony says, getting a look from Pepper.

 

Because there are two avengers three floors beneath them waiting for Tony’s presence. And Pepper is still extremely unsure of what just happened.

 

Peter stands and starts to make his way to the stairs, but stops abruptly and turns to face the couple. His eyebrows are furrowed like he’s thinking.

 

“You okay, kid?” Tony says standing himself, looking a little worried.

 

His eyes light up then and he has a smile on his face again.

“I’m great!” His smile managed to grow larger looking at Pepper before he runs off up stairs to get changed.

 

Tony laughs and looks to Pepper shaking his head “god, I missed him”

 

Pepper walks over and gives Tony a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Just as she was about to talk the AI did.

 

“Peter is asking for Miss Potts presence in his room”

 

Tony rolled his eyes with a smile and walked over to the elevator. Pepper went the opposite way to the stairs.

 

When she got to Peter’s room he was waiting at his door. And the second he saw her he came running out giving her an unexpected hug.

 

“What’s this for?” She said with a chuckle.

 

Peter pulled away still holding her shoulders, beaming at her he said “I know!”

 

“You know? ... Peter, you know what?” She laughed.

 

He gestured toward something and Pepper immediately knew what he meant.

 

She looked surprised, then confused, then happy. Then all of them mixed into one as she said

 

“You can’t tell Tony though, I want to surprise him. Well I wanted to surprise both of you, but someone is just a little too smart for their own good” she pokes him on the nose.

 

“Can I help you surprise him!” He asks with a little jump.

 

“Of course you can! I hadn’t really thought of a good enough idea yet, so your help would actually be wonderful”

 

“Oh my god, I’m so excited.” He squeaks

 

“Me too! Now go get dressed so we can have breakfast.” She says pushing him into his room.

 

++++++++

 

Tony is in the elevator on his way to meet Steve and Natasha. He directed them down to the Avengers communal floor and hopefully that’s where they stayed.

 

As he steps out he sees the two sat on the bar stools along the kitchen bench. He sighs before going over and taking a seat of his own.

 

“Hey” Nat greets him and Steve just looks at him.

 

“Hi” he faces them promptly. “Sorry about rushing you out I didn’t know you were coming and I just” He let’s out a breath and waves a hand.

 

“That’s okay.” Steve says like he’s going to keep talking, but he doesn’t.

 

“Spit it out Capsical” Tony jokes

 

“The kid-“

 

“Peter” Tony interrupts not meeting his eyes

 

Steve nods “Peter...” he thinks for a moment. He’s heard that name before, that name has come out of Stark’s very own mouth. Only once, during the war against Thanos.

 

—

Tony was drunk, it was the first time Steve had seen him since... since he left him in the snow. He wasn’t just drunk though, he was in grief. At first Steve thought it was because Pepper had been a victim of the snap, but she was fine.

 

Steve had come to the new compound upstate, it was empty. He found Tony sitting on the edge of the pool, drink in hand.

 

“Tony?” Steve asked sternly as he approached him. Not knowing what the reaction would be.

 

Tony didn’t move so Steve came closer. And asked for him again, this time a little softer and unsure.

 

Tony turned his head to look at him and Steve sucked in a breath at the sight. As he came closer he could tell he hadn’t showered for a while, or slept for that matter. Which also made him think he hadn’t eaten either.

 

“Tony, are you okay?” Steve asked wearily

 

“Like you care” Tony spat in anger

 

Steve sighed at the childish manor “Look, I need your help. We might have a way to reverse the snap”

 

He noticed how Tony shivered at the word.

 

“You can’t reverse death Rogers. He’s gone” Tony said and he picked up his glass for another drink.

 

At first Steve thought he meant Thanos, that Thanos was gone.

 

Tony tried to stand and after the fourth try he accomplished his mission. Walking wobbly towards the compound.

 

“Tony, please. We have a way. The time stone, it’s back.” Steve spoke as he began following Tony.

 

He watched as Tony came to a halt. “Strange” He said.

 

“Yeah, it is” Steve agreed.

 

Tony turned to face him and nearly fell over, Steve caught him before he did.

 

“No, no. Strange. The wizard, he said “there was no other way”” Tony looked a little hopeful up to Rogers.

 

“Okay, does that mean your in?” Steve asked not knowing what the hell Tony was rambling about.

 

“I’m in.” He said walking past the soldier.

 

“Hang in there Peter, I’m coming” He heard Tony say.

—

 

“He’s my-“

 

“Personal Intern” Nat finishes for him. And the two men look at her.

 

“I checked him out Tony... you don’t have a Personal Intern. There’s no Peter Parker on the payroll” She gives off one of her many intimidating scowls.

 

“So he is your son?” Steve perked up, like he knew the answer.

 

“Peter?” Tony looks at Steve incredulously

 

“I’ve seen your phone contact for him Stark” Natasha says

 

Tony’s face goes stiff. Because if she’s seen that then, she probably knows he’s Spider-Man.

 

God, he really has to change that damn contact.

 

Nat notices the tension and tries to ease his mind “I’m not going to say anything”

 

He relaxes a little, but not enough to not be tense.

 

“He is my intern, he’s a genius kid who’s going places. And I’m just helping him get there.

 

Aren’t you actually here for a reason or have you just come to spy on my kid?” Tony said a little angrier.

 

Steve and Nat both noticed what he’d said, but they didn’t push any further.

 

“Well” Steve took in a deep breath “we made a call with everyone with the news and we made a decision... we want to come home, Tony.” He said with a small smile.

 

Tony looked like he was in just about as much shock as they were seeing him on the couch with a kid.

 

++++++

 

Back in the kitchen Peter and Pepper were making breakfast and discussing some ideas on how they should surprise Tony with the news. They finally picked an idea and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y if she could order what they needed to pull it off.

 

Peter soon changed the conversation to something he wanted to ask before Tony came back.

 

“Hey, Pepper. Is Tony okay? He seemed a little tense.” He said whilst cracking eggs into a bowl

 

“Tony’s always tense” she laughed. “But, I know what you mean. I think the past two weeks are finally catching up to him.” She pushed the toast down as she spoke.

 

Peter just gave her one of his lopsided smiles before getting a whisk and beating the eggs.

 

Just then Peter’s senses told him someone was coming and in walked Tony...

and Black Widow...

and Captain America.

 

Peter almost had a heart attack, he stopped whisking and opened his mouth a little in disbelief. His find clenched hard around the whisk and he had to ease up before he showed off his strength.

 

Seeing the Captain next to his father figure made him instantly tense.

 

Father figure he thought for a quick second, but stored it for a later time.

 

“Nat, Steve staying for breakfast?” Pepper offered before anyone had spoken.

 

Steve nodded graciously “Yes we are, smells great” he looked over to Peter, who was looking at him with calculating eyes.

 

Tony walked over to Peter “You’ll catch flies, Pete” he said pushing Peter’s mouth shut with his finger under Peter’s chin.

 

Peter finally moved his eyes off Steve to Tony. His face looked stern and not anything Tony had seen before.

 

Steve could see the hidden non-verbal conversation through the two.

 

“Nice to see you again, Peter” Natasha offered beside him with an outstretched hand.

 

How did she even get there?

 

Peter turned quickly and raised his brows, just like he did the first time he met her on the video chat.

 

“Uh, um hi! Um Miss Black Widow, ma’am.” Peter said in his fluster.

 

Tony cracks a small grin. That’s the Peter he knows.

 

“You’ve met?” Steve asked, curious to this new information.

 

“Yeah, I ran into Tony on the phone to the kid in Chicago” She says nothing more about it.

 

“I’m Steve” The Captain offers

 

Steve has come over now and Peter instinctively moves closer to Tony, he even reaches up to grab the sleeve of Tony’s shirt like a small child.

 

“Um, Hi Mr Captain, Sir” Peter’s voice has a small waiver that hopes no one caught.

 

Steve notices the tension Peter is throwing at him and retreats to go stand behind the bench where Pepper and Nat are.

 

“Want a hand?” Tony asks Peter trying to distract him.

 

“Um, you can cook the bacon. We’ll need more though” Peter says looking back at the two new additions. Mostly at Steve.

 

“Alrighty” Tony squeezes Peter’s shoulder before heading to the fridge.

 

Peter cracks some more eggs and adds them to his mixture, listening to the conversations between everyone.

 

Whilst he’s over at the stove scrambling his eggs next to Tony who is using another hot plate to cook the bacon on, he hears something said that doesn’t quite register in his mind for a moment. When it does he shoots his head up and looks directly at Tony.

 

Tony noticed and inches his head back a little as he looks at Peter’s intense stare. “Yes?” He says drawn out.

 

“They’re coming back? Like to stay? All of them?” He asks as his brows find their way closer together with each question.

 

“Yep, we’re finally coming home. And not exactly all of us. Bruce and Thor and in Norway.” Steve says “and Clint and Scott are-“ Steve stops at the look Tony is giving him. He looks at Peter and sees how... upset he looks.

 

Steve is instantly concerned and confused.

 

“I was going to tell you, after breakfast” Tony says looking at Steve pointedly during the last two words.

 

Steve trails his gaze to Nat who looks back at him with an also confused face.

 

“Can you guys take over for a minute?” Tony asked Nat and Steve. And Pepper gives him another sorry smile.

 

Tony and Peter walk out to the living room.

 

“You okay?” Tony asks.

 

“Am I Okay? Are you?” Peter asked Tony in such a sad voice meaning every word.

 

“I just... I don’t know yet. I wasn’t really expecting... I mean I did offer it too them.” Tony’s starting to register what is actually happening right now.

 

“That’s not what I meant. Tony, this isn’t just housing the avengers anymore. There is so much that can go wrong with this. Has he even apologised? Have you spoken? Because if you have it’s the first I’m hearing of it” Peter seems to have rialed himself up enough to be angry.

 

Tony looks down at his feet “Peter, you don’t need to worry ab-“

 

“Did you just completely forget that whole conversation we had, literally last night!” Peter says a little louder.

 

“Tony, I can’t... I’m not going to be able to sleep knowing that the man who left you to die alone is living in the same building as you.”

 

In the kitchen Steve stiffened as he listened with his own enhanced hearing. Realising the kid wasn’t actually scared of him. He was scared he would hurt his dad.

 

“Nothing is going to happen... Peter, it’s okay. Them coming back will be a good thing, I promise. Steve and I, we can work it out” Tony says slowly making sure Peter understands.

 

“But what if-“

 

“No, no what if’s remember. The what if’s and-“

 

“And the should have’s will eat your brain. I know, I know.” Peter finishes off the saying Tony has told him too many times.

 

“Come here” Tony tells Peter, he obeys and the man gives him a tight squeeze.

 

“Sorry for causing a scene” Peter says into Tony’s shoulder.

 

“Only apologise when your wrong, never-“

 

“Never when I’m being me. Alright, alright enough with the cheesy dad advise already” Peter says making them both laugh as they begin walking back into the kitchen together.

 

+++++++++

 

Sitting at the dining table eating breakfast with three of the most renowned super heroes was all a very domesticated affair.

 

Peter sat between Pepper and Tony on one side of the table, the two guests on the other. Technically Peter was also a guest, but this was practically Peter’s second home and no one saw him that way.

 

There were a few “could you pass the salt”’s and whatever normal people usually talk about whilst eating breakfast together. Well... almost.

 

“How’s the robot coming?” Nat asked from the seat across from Peter.

 

All eyes fell to him as he sat down with his second serving. “Um really good, it’s doing what we actually designed it to do now. Which is quite handy.” He said with a laugh.

 

“Did you just make a pun... about your robot hand?” Tony looked at him in disbelief and a roll of his eyes.

 

“Maybe...” Peter tried not to smile.

 

Natasha liked observing Tony in this ‘Fatherly’ aspect. It was a new look on him.

 

“Tell them about it.” Tony says with a tousle of Peter hair, then looks to Nat and Steve on the other side of the table

 

“It’s quite interesting” Pepper adds.

 

“Okay well um, my friend Ned and I developed a multilayer electronic skin that distinguished subtle differences in force direction with microstructures inspired by human skin and sunflower floret spirals.

 

We covered the hand of a robotic arm that we built with the e-skin and programmed a controller to stop the automatic downward movement of the arm when a certain amount of force was detected.

 

So the resulting sensory feedback allowed the system to respond quickly enough to avoid damaging lightweight objects.” He said getting more and more excited by the end.

 

Natasha and Steve were stunned. They were expecting something more like a toy that can roll back and forth, not a piece of tech that could actually be used for helping people in every day life.

 

“And why did you do it?” Tony asked raising a brow knowing the answer, to show off his kid even more.

 

“Because we can use it for both our Robotics and Biology classes and that way we only have to do one thing.” He laughed.

 

“Sounds like a little more than one thing.”Steve scoffed. “What School do you go to, Peter?”

 

Peter looked to Tony and waited for his nod to answer. Steve noticed this as well, not that he blames the kid for being a little cautious.

 

“Um, Midtown School of Science and Technology” Peter spoke before taking a bite of toast.

 

“So you really are a genius?” Steve asked receiving an embarrassed smile from Peter.

 

“That’s what Stark said anyway.” He said standing and gathering the already empty plates.

 

+++++++++

 

Steve and Natasha had to leave pretty much straight after breakfast, to fly back to Wakanda and inform the king of the news.

 

Before they did though Pepper whisked her old friend away to catch her up on all the goss and Peter stayed right by Tony’s side as he discussed things with Steve.

 

“Is he okay to heat all this?” Steve asks hastily.

 

“He’s not going to go blab to the press, if that’s what you mean.” Tony put a hand on the boys shoulder.

 

“Pete can keep a secret” He looked down to his kid seeing the small upturn of Peter’s lips.

 

“Okay, I’ll trust him” Steve said.

 

Peter wanted to say something, about trust and betrayal. He stiffened and Tony’s hand made a small squeeze on his shoulder.

 

Tony and Peter headed straight up to Tony’s bathroom, he handed Peter a razor and showed the boy how to use it.

 

Ten minutes later, Peter had a new razor in his own bathroom and a clean shaven face. He wiped his hand over it and recognised the feeling of being himself again.

 

“Th-Thanks Tony. I um... thank you” Peter said as they walked to the lab together. 

 

Tony threw an arm over his shoulders and pulled him in for a quick side hug “all good kid”

 

They walk into the lab and get straight to work on a design they’d been working on before Tony had left.

 

Dum-E rolled over and tapped Peter on the shoulder holding a box up too him. Peter’s eyes opened wide, he took the box quickly hiding it under his work bench and shooed the robot away.

 

“Uh What are you two doing” Tony said sitting up across from Peter at his own work bench, glasses on and soldering iron in hand.

 

Yes, Tony had given Peter his own space in Tony’s personal lab, and yes of course he had it placed no more than 5 meters in front of his own.

 

“Uh... Nothing!” Peter said in his completely unconvincing high pitched voice.

 

Tony scrunched his brows together and looked at him, Peter looked like he was about to explode.

 

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but instead of the room filling with his sound it was his AI.

 

“Boss, Pepper needs you in the Bedroom” F.R.I.D.A.Y called out.

 

“She okay?” He asked hesitantly, not taking his gaze off Peter, his arms had now moved to sit crossed over his chest.

 

“Yes, but she says it’s urgent” F.R.I.D.A.Y insists.

 

“Okay, you good? I’ll be back in a sec” Tony says standing.

 

“Ye-Yeah. I I’ll be fine, Yep” Peter crosses his own arms and nods his head to fast o be humanly possible.

 

Tony looks back at the kid twice on his way out of the room. The second the lab doors close again, the storage room closet opens and Pepper jumps out with a large smile on her face.

 

“Ahhh!” Peter jumps up, again, inhumanly high.

 

Pepper laughs at his scare

 

“Jeeze Pepper, give a guy a warning” Peter says with a little laugh of his own.

 

“Did you find the box?” She says with a mischievous grin.

 

“Technically the box found me” he said pulling it out from under the table, he rips it open to reveal some plain white party hats and a black marker.

 

They got to work quickly and put them on. They decided to hide for when Tony came back in the room.

 

“What do you want Dum-E?” He said before looking at what was sat on the robot, a party hat that said “Big brother”

 

“What are you wearing? Has Pete been dressing you up again?” He said looking around the workshop to find it empty.

 

U, Tony’s other robot helper made a noise from the other side of the room. And Tony looked at it, U was holding a video camera that was recording. “U? What are you doing with that?” U had a hat that said the same thing.

 

Tony turned around to a little cough come from the direction of Peter’s desk. There was standing Peter and Pepper also wearing hats.

 

Tony was so damn confused. “What the hell is going on? Why is everyone wearing hats? Peter is this one of your stupid vine things?”

 

Peter shook his head with a teethy smile.

 

“Then what-“ Tony stopped mid sentence reading the other two hats.

 

Peter’s said “Big Bro” And Pepper’s said “Mumma Bear”

 

Tony walked over to them, and they could see the cogs turning in his mind.

 

Pepper held out a hat to him, he took it looking at it carefully. After a second a tear fell from Tony’s face and he looked up to Pepper. “Really?” He sniffled.

 

Pepper nodded her head with a soft smile and Tony engulfed her thin frame with the biggest bear hug he’d ever given her.

 

Tony couldn’t help but cry. He pulled Peter in after a minute and they were all a mess, in a group hug on the floor.

 

He looked back at the hat that was sat in his hands.

 

‘Papa Bear’

 

He was going to be a real Papa Bear.

 

Although he already was one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so don’t ask me about anything science, that was totally stolen from some science magazine online and it kind of just fit so yeah. 
> 
> Anyway please make any suggestions and I’ll try my best to work them in! I love collaborating with you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick short update

 

“How?” Tony asked looking to Peter after his melodramatic melt down about having to Baby proof the tower.

 

Pepper had told him that Peter had figured it out, she didn’t really think of how until Tony asked. She looked at the boy in the same curious way Tony was.

 

“Actually, How did you know?” Pepper asked.

 

“I can hear two heart beats, wherever you are. Well, when I’m close enough.

I didn’t know what it was last night, but when I heard it again this morning I was about to ask if someone was here and then it clicked!” He said really fast and excitedly.

 

Pepper fortunately can understand Peter’sfast babbling, It took her a while when she first met him, and she thought it was really cute. She’s seen him so much now that it’s like she can understand his second language.

 

“That’s actually... amazing, Peter.” She said quite emotionally, but impressed. she gave him another hug

 

“So you can actually hear my Baby’s heart beat?” Tony said amazed

 

“Um... yeah. It’s kinda cute” Peter smiled at the couple.

 

“Wow. I’m gonna be a dad” Tony said to no one in particular for the tenth time in about twenty minutes.

 

The three decided to go up for an early lunch. Pepper was about to get something out of the freezer, but Tony stopped her and suggested they headed out for a celebratory meal instead.

 

“I just texted May, she said she can meet us for dinner tomorrow night.” Pepper said happily in the passenger seat of one of Tony’s fancy cars

 

“I’m still not sure you two being friends is a good thing” Peter said with a cheeky look.

 

Pepper opened her mouth wide in a mocking shock kind of way, pressing her hand dramatically to her chest

 

“No, I totally agree. You two together could end up being world dictators” Tony said as he turned the corner to the restaurant Pepper had called and made a booking for.

 

“See, totally dangerous” Peter laughed from the back seat.

 

“Happy and Rhodey can make it too” Tony said as they pulled up around the back entrance.

 

“Can you imagine everyone’s faces? This is going to be great” Peter said as he clicked his belt off.

 

The two adults laughed opening the doors. Tony pulled his seat forward to let Peter climb out as it was a two door car.

 

Pepper and Tony done their at most best to keep Peter out of the press. They only thing they’d had so far was one picture of Peter’s elbow as they were sitting at a restaurant a few months ago for lunch.

 

F.R.I.D.A.Y had been implemented with the task of keeping Peter out of the press. He didn’t need it, and Tony didn’t want his life to be ruined by a group of news hungry vultures.

 

So the back entrance was always their entrance, they paid the restaurants extra for the inconvenience and to keep the staffs mouths shut. They always sat away from the windows and Peter always wore a hoodie for a last resort.

 

Peter understood the circumstances, and he didn’t mind the slightest. He was just happy to spend time with them. And it made it more personal that way.

 

They walked through the kitchen, the staff knew what was happening and didn’t bat an eye. They made it into the dining room, it wasn’t full but it was still busy.

 

Peter looked at the menu even though he already knew he wanted the one dish he always has at this restaurant. It’s like a lasagna, except a lot more fancy with a name he has yet to pronounce right. Tony ordered it for him the first time they came here.

 

Peter insisted he didn’t want him to spend that much money on a meal, but the second the food came out and he smelt it. That was it... and it was the best thing he’d eaten.

 

The waitress came over with a trainee behind her, she looked at Peter and he almost chocked on his water.

 

It was Cindy.

 

Cindy from Decathlon, Cindy.

 

Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and she didn’t take them off Peter.

 

“You alright kid?” Tony asked as he rubbed the boys back.

 

“Um, I’m- yeah. Cindy?” Peter said between coughs.

 

Tony looked confused until he looked up at the waitresses. The same expression on Peter’s face seemed to be on the young Korean girls face too.

 

Tony looked between the two a couple of times.

 

Oh

 

“Cindy, whatareyoudoinghere?” Peter said so fast it blended to one word.

 

Cindy sucked in a breath looking at Tony then back to Peter “I just started, this is my second day.” She seemed to be more composed than Peter “What are you doing here?” She asked.

 

The other waitress looked at her unimpressed. Cindy didn’t see it though, she was still looking at her fellow school peer sitting with a famous superhero.

 

“Um... I eh” Peter looks to Tony.

 

Tony got the drift and decided to step in and help his kid out of this awkward situation.

 

“Cindy was it?” Tony asked and Cindy looked as though she just seen someone throw a kitten off a cliff.

 

Swallowing hard she nodded.

 

“I’m guessing you know Peter from school?” Tony said getting nods from both the teens.

 

The other waitress seems to be a little more invested now.

 

“Okay so, Peter here as you should know is my Personal Intern. And this restaurant is one of five that we like to come to sometimes.” Cindy nods along to what Tony is saying to her

 

“These five restaurants, we have made deals with that we can come and leave through the back so that we can avoid the press and also that the staff, that being you now, won’t talk to anyone about the people we bring to these places.” He looks at Cindy expectantly.

 

“Um, okay.” She said and the other waitress seemed to get the point that that was the end of the conversation.

 

“So the usual Mr Stark?” The woman asked bringing Cindy back to reality.

 

“Pete?” Tony looked at him

 

“Yeah, yeah- yes please” He said to the waitress

 

“Pep?” Tony then asked his beautiful fiancé

 

She nodded with a smile and Tony looked to the waitress again “usual it is”

 

The waitress then turned to Cindy who was waiting patiently to write down the order she had no idea about. “Just write Stark, Potts and the kid” she said and Cindy followed the instructions.

 

“Ask for drinks I’ll take this to Chef” the waitress said leaving the girl behind.

 

“Um, would you like any drinks?” She asked, still shy.

 

“I’ll have a lemon-basil mojito mocktail please” Pepper said sweetly to Cindy

 

She wrote it down and looked to Tony

 

“I’ll just have a ginger ale and Pete’ll have his usual... scotch on the rocks” He said with a grin

 

Cindy’s eyes went wide again looking at Peter.

 

He quickly scrambled his words “What? No, I n-no I don’t.. I’ll have. Tony!” Peter gave him a jab to the shoulder

 

Tony burst into laugher getting a few looks from people around them. Cindy was completely shocked.

 

Peter just hit Ironman... and called him Tony.

 

“Alright you two settle down” Pepper instructed with a roll of her eyes, like it was a common occurrence “Peter will have a ginger ail and so will Tony”

 

“Eh, Okay. I’ll bring them right over.” Cindy said returning the smile to Miss Potts.

 

She looked back over at their table a few times... Okay a lot during their time at the restaurant. She noticed a couple of things that she certainly wasn’t expecting.

 

She noticed how hands on Peter and Tony were with each other, and How affectionately Pepper would look at them during those times. Tony would ruffle the boys hair, give him a nudge when laughing, squeeze his shoulder at times they looked serious and even once he wiped some sauce off Peter’s chin then licked it off his thumb.

 

She noticed how their table was the happiest in the restaurant from constant laughter.

 

She realised how wrong the press were about Tony Stark in just 2 hours of being not even with him, but just lingering around him. How wrong they were about his arrogance and his demeanour to belittle those around him.

 

He was kind, caring and funny. Not just to her, but to all the staff, the people around them and especially to Peter.

 

It was wonderful to watch after all those months of seeing Peter try and hide his anger and sadness about his uncles death at school, and for the first month after the snap. He thought he could hide it well, but anyone who looked at him could see he had been through way too much.

 

It was nice to see Peter laughing like he does with Ned in the lunchroom, joking around and enjoying himself without some bully coming up to him and calling him names.

 

When she first watched them enter through the kitchen, she immediately had this internal instinct to run to her friends at school and tell them everything she saw.

 

Just after two hours of watching Peter act himself around his boss like they were best of friends, like they were more than just a workplace relationship, like they were father and son. The thought was erased and replaced by something new, a thought to keep it completely to herself, a thought that she should be honoured to be able to witness such a bond between two people.

 

And she did just that smiling at the three as they left, back through the kitchen doors. Tony’s arm linked with Pepper’s and his hand holding Peter’s shoulder fondly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue: Soft Tony

Back at the tower Tony and Peter are down in the lab working on U the helping robot hand because in the three hours Dum-E was unsupervised he managed to completely cover his right hand man U in extinguisher foam.

 

Tony has worked time and time again to fix the ‘bug’ in Dum-E’s coding that makes this happen at the worst of times. Even though it makes those times (usually stressful) better. Every time Tony thinks he’s accomplished it and fixed the problem it happens again.

 

Apparently Dum-E just enjoys squirting extinguisher foam at whoever he feels is necessary. 

 

“I tried to stop him boss, but he doesn’t seem to listen to me” F.R.I.D.A.Y called through the walls sounding all but sweet.

 

“Honestly...I think he does it for fun” Peter says casually as he wipes some foam from U’s base plate.

 

Tony gives him a look showing how much he doesn’t want that to be true.

 

“Just sayin’” Peter raises his arms in defence and Tony rolls his eyes as he comes to the realisation that the kid might be right. They are programmed to learn as they go.

 

Just as the two were about done Peter asked Tony a question, he didn’t hear what Peter said so he turned down his stereo that was blasting the AC/DC soundtrack that was currently playing.

 

“What was that kid?” Tony says throwing a clean rag for Peter to wipe his hands on.

 

“Um... nothing, no- never mind it’s silly” Peter brushes the man off as he walked past to put the rag on the bench.

 

“Pete” Tony grabbed the boys arm as he was walking past and pulled him back towards him so he could look straight at him.

 

Peter could have easily dodged and escaped from him, but he couldn’t help melt into the touch of his mentor.

 

He sighed at the look he was given, but talked anyway. “I just, I don’t know.” He looked to his feet.

 

Tony put a hand on the boys shoulder and guided him over to the couch along the back wall. They sat and Tony leaned forward to meet the kids gaze.

“What’s up?”

 

“Are you going to not have me over so much?” Peter said looking at Tony in some of the softest puppy eyes he has ever seen Peter give.

 

“What? What are you talking about? Why wouldn’t I-“

 

Oh

 

Tony sighed “you mean because of the baby?”

 

Peter nodded his head reluctantly not properly meeting Tony’s eyes as he fiddled with his fingernails in his lap.

 

“Peter, the baby isn’t going to replace you... you know that right?” Tony said a little sad thinking of how Peter is feeling right now, what is going through his mind.

 

The kid looked up again without answering.

 

“Don’t think like that bud, think of it as a new addition.” Tony shrugged his shoulders

 

“Okay” came Peter’s small voice

 

“Hey” Tony put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and pulled him into his side, which Peter went along with as a second nature. “You’re my kid too, Pete. Your not getting rid of me that easily” Tony said with a smile.

 

Peter gave a small chuckle before resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. “You wish” Tony heard the boy say.

 

*******

 

Waking up on the Sunday morning Peter felt refreshed and was bounding with energy.

 

After his little heart to heart with Tony yesterday in the lab and a nice dinner with his second family, Peter went to bed and texted his friends, flicking between social media accounts until he fell asleep.

 

It was the first night in two weeks that Peter hadn’t had a nightmare, and he felt somehow revived.

 

He got out of bed with a spring in his step, gave a quick good morning to F.R.I.D.A.Y and continued onto the kitchen.

 

Right away he got started on breakfast for three. Just as it was about ready he heard the quiet footsteps walking down the stairs. A short minute later and Tony appeared with his arm hung around Peppers waist.

 

The three shared a warm greeting and each took their now prepared plates to the dining room. It was nice to finally have a quiet breakfast together before the crazy day ahead.

 

Even though it is a Sunday Pepper still had a company to run so she would be gone for most of the day, and Tony and Peter had a dinner party to prepare for.

 

After breakfast Peter hugged Pepper before she left for work and went up to his room for a shower.

 

*******

 

After hours of setting up the two finally sat down to have something to eat before Pepper got home and scolded them for not eating all day.

 

They had some fruit salad, then Tony also gave peter some Custard and then a ham and cheese sandwich.

 

Pepper was impressed with their work and they all went their seperate ways to get ready for their guests.

 

Happy arrived with May as he picked her up, per Pepper’s request, not that he minded of course. Then Rhodey arrived and they all mingled for a while before finally sitting down to eat.

 

They all laughed when Peter left to get a third serving and when he was finally finished they migrated into the lounge area.

 

“So, I have a feeling this is a little more than a welcome back party Tones, unless it was something little spidey come up with” Rhodey said with a laugh leaning back onto the couch.

 

“Did something else happen with the accords?” Happy added curious himself

 

“Um, no” Tony said trying to hold in a smile. Noticing Peter couldn’t hide his.

 

“Oh Tony, just tell them” Pepper said giving her love a nudge breaking the strain, making Tony beam wide.

 

“Pepper and I...” He looks from his fiancé to the small group gathered before him “we’re having a baby” he says with the most genuine smile a man can have.

 

The room was loud with a simultaneous gasp

 

“Oh my god” May said jumping up to stand. Happy following suit threw his hands up to land on either side of his face a giant smile gathering to match his name.

 

Rhodey was sat with his eyes wide and a tear rolling down his cheek.

 

Tony was so happy he got to share the news with his small family. They might not be blood but what is blood to love; nothing. He found his family and he wouldn’t change what he has for the world.

 

Adding a new addition will only bring them all closer, his kid will have the best Aunts and Uncles in the world and will be nothing, but spoilt and loved by his Big Brother.

 

Tony looked over his little family as they all sat and discussed everything from parenthood to each of their already claimed rolls, each wearing smiles from ear to ear he sighed leaning back on the couch.

 

Peter came and sat next to him, sitting close and leaning into Tony’s side. Peter whispered something to Tony and he quickly wrapped one arm around the boy and planted a kiss to his hair before relaxing back again with the kid at his side and whispering back just loud enough for Peter to hear.

 

“I love our little family too, Pete”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... long ass chapter.  
> Sorry if it’s a bit confusing.  
> P.S I haven’t proof read it yet, but I didn’t want to make you wait any longer. I hope it makes sense

Monday morning Peter was dropped off by Tony at school, his friends were waiting and Peter was reluctant to get out of the car. He eventually did after an awkward side hug with Tony over the gear shift.

 

The day went by quickly and soon enough Peter had walked into the library to meet with the Decathlon team. He seemed to be early enough to be the second one there. As he approached the lounge area MJ had decided upon meeting at, He cringed internally as the one other person looked up as he walked over.

 

It was Cindy. Of course it was Cindy, because he’d only been avoiding her as much as he could. He sat at the back of the room in Social Studies to avoid her gaze on him, and he dodged her in the halls. She seemed to keep eyeing him off, and he didn’t know what she was going to say, and he didn’t want to know.

 

He didn’t think about Decathlon though.

 

“Peter” she said standing up with her eyes wide.

 

“Um, h-hey Cindy.” He said stopping beside the couch she was sitting on just a moment ago. “Look, about the other day-“

 

Peter didn’t really know where he was headed with what he was saying, but that all quickly fled his mind as he was interrupted by Cindy ... hugging him.

 

What is actually happening.

 

He was stiff and unsure and had a confused look as he slowly wrapped his arms around her much like a robot would, if a robot could give a hug.

 

“Um...” Peter cleared his throat as she released him stepping back to look up at him. “Wha-what um, why. Are you okay?” He seemed extremely confused.

 

Cindy smiled as she thought about how this kid be so kind after all he’s been through, he asked if she was okay when really the hug was for him.

 

“Peter, I” she let’s out a breath as Peter crosses his arms looking a little uncomfortable.

 

“I just want to let you know that I’m glad you’ve found someone like Mr Stark to be there for you” Cindy looked to him.

 

Peter didn’t know where this conversation was about to go but that direction wasn’t even on his map of thoughts. He visibly relaxed and Cindy continued

 

“You’ve been through a lot Peter, you’ve lost a lot. I can tell Mr Stark is good for you, seeing you actually be yourself around him... it was amazing to watch really.

 

I know I’m not the only one who can see how down you look sometimes, I’m just happy to know you’ve found him. Because you deserve it, Peter. You deserve something happy for once” Cindy squeezed his arm with a smile and sat back down as she noticed some others enter the library.

 

Peter didn’t move though, he just watched her. He was curious, he didn’t know what to say.

 

A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his daze though.

 

“Pete, you okay?” Ned said from beside him.

 

He blinked a few times before nodding and sitting on a couch directly in front of Cindy.

 

She looked up and gave him the same sorry smile she gave before sitting down. He was so confused.

 

He cleared his throat “Um, thank you, Cindy” he said quickly before reaching inside his backpack for a book with an empty page.

 

Ned looked between the two curiously, but shrugged and smiled at Michelle as she walked over.

 

“Afternoon Nerds” she greeted with her usual stern grin. And everything went back into motion of their Monday afternoon antics.

 

After practice Peter got a ride home with Flash in the new car his dad had bought for him after the previous... accident. They somehow got into a deep conversation about Flash and the way his father had acted after he returned from the ashes.

 

“It was like he wanted nothing to do with me. I mean before he didn’t really either, but it still hurt you know. I don’t think he even missed me.” Flash had said, and it was quiet for a moment as the words sunk in.

 

“You know Tony was the same when I first came back” Peter said without thinking. When he realised what he had said his head quickly snapped to Flash.

 

Flash was looking at him, they were at a red light thankfully and weren’t about to run off the road. “What do you mean?”

 

“No, don’t-don’t worry, you don’t have to hear about it” Peter said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Parker.” Flash said making Peter look at him, the light changed and Flash turned away as he spoke.

 

“You can talk to me” Flash sounded a little disappointed. Not knowing if Peter and his friends would ever trust him was a little frustrating, he really had changed.

 

Peter let out a breath before beginning, it took a lot considering only a handful of people knew about it. “Well, almost six months ago when the snap had been reversed and everyone came back, they came back where it happened. And where it happened for me was... well on a planet called Titan.”

 

•••

 

Peter was conscious, he knew that much.

 

Everything hurt

 

He couldn’t quite open his eyes yet, but he could smell something unfamiliar to anything he’d smelt before. And it was quiet... so damn quiet.

 

The ground was hard and contorted, So he definitely wasn’t in a bed. Had he been knocked out? In a fight?

 

Everything... hurt.

 

A fight? Thanos...

 

Thanos had won. Peter had died

 

Everything hurt so much

 

Peter groaned as he forced his eyes to open, and it felt like the hardest thing he’d ever had to do.

 

Lifting a building off himself was one thing, but this- this was something else.

 

Not so much physical, but it was.

Not so much mental, but it was.

 

It just was.

 

Orange dust floated around his face, a large star shape was slowly focusing in his vision.

 

His head lifted slightly, looking at anything. But anything... was nothing.

 

There was nothing.

 

No life, no noise, just pain.

 

After four minutes of laying conscious, unable to move without the pain of pins and needles times a million, did he move, and as he moved there was a noise.

 

The guardians, Dr Strange they came back too. They recovered a lot easier than Peter had done. He watched as their bodies came back, and stood up like it was nothing.

 

No pain, no agonising punishment for coming back. They didn’t hear the silence, they didn’t smell the death. Only Peter felt it, only Peter heard and smelt what he had.

 

Together the five of them were stranded, no one else was there. And Peter couldn’t help but think that Tony had turned to dust too, had turned to dust and hadn’t returned with the others.

 

Three days, they were stranded for three days. Living off a bag of alien food Drax had in his pocket for ‘Emergencies’ that the others had to convince the brain melt of a thing to realise ‘this is an emergency’.

 

On the third day, there was a light Mantis had noticed as it came closer, growing larger by the minute.

 

It was a ship. It was Tony

 

Peter had cried for days, mourning the man that had come to find him. Flying across the galaxy to find HIM.

 

The ship landed and the door opened. The small group were exhausted and dehydrated, but they were on defence.

 

They waited, guns, knifes and webs ready.

 

Tony walked down the ramp and Peter flew out from behind the rock he’d been behind, much to Quills aggravation saying something about no one ever listening to the leader.

 

He could hear the mans odd beat of his heart, he could smell the oil and coffee.

 

His legs couldn’t carry him fast enough as he ran, ran weightlessness across the loose gravitated planet calling his mentors name.

 

Tony heard the call but didn’t even see him coming until the last second, not having anytime to brace himself. The kid bowled him over and they both ended up on the ground in a mess of arms and legs.

 

Peter squeezed him tight, and Tony returned his enthusiasm.

 

Peter had the biggest smile on his face knowing that Tony came back, he was alive and he came back.

 

They took the guardians with them and Dr strange back to earth. Quill flew most of the way after they had all eaten and guzzled down enough water to not drown themselves.

 

Tony stood and made his way up to the top floor of the ship, Peter didn’t leave his side.

 

They walked over to the large window that showed the views no other human could say they’ve witnessed, darkness, and planets, and galaxies for as far as the eye could see. It was simply beautiful although terrifying all in one aspect.

 

They stood for a moment talking it all in before Tony spoke “Peter” he turned to look at the kid.

 

Peter turned and faced his mentor “yeah” he sounded so young, his eyes were in awe of the stars and of his rescuer.

 

“Don’t do that” Tony said walking away and taking a seat

 

Peter looked confused squinting his eyes before moving off to follow again “um, Mr Stark?”

 

Tony looked up at the young boy standing before him. He sighed before patting the seat beside him.

 

Peter moved quickly to sit.

 

“The puppy dog eyes, they’re not making this any easier” Tony said not quite meeting Peters eyes.

 

Peter frowned then snapped his eyes open wide “Aunt May! Is, is, is she? Is she okay?” He said frantically.

 

“She’s fine Peter, May is fine. She’s with Pepper at the compound.” Tony said calming the kid back down.

 

“Mr Stark?” Peter sounded shy

 

“Mm”

 

“Um...” he looked down to his hands in his lap nervously fiddling with a loose string on the jumper Tony had brought for him

 

“Thank you” He looks back to Tony “, for everything.”

 

Tony’s face hardened and Peter was a little surprised at that which began his babbling

 

“I didn’t mean to, don’t worry. I mean, just pretend I didn’t say anything. It was silly Mr Stark, I just. I mean... I’m sorry”

 

Tony’s heart beat picked up, Peter could hear it. His breathing was next and before Peter knew it Tony was having a full on panic attack.

 

“Dr Strange!” Peter called out for help.

 

Strange appeared out of no where and went straight to Tony asking questions and whatnot. Peter stood back, he didn’t know what to do.

 

Had Peter causes that? What did he say?

He ran his own words through his mind.

 

Thank you?

Don’t worry?

I’m sorry?

 

Peter froze ... I’m sorry. That’s what he had told Tony before he had died. Died in his arms.

 

Peter ran over getting in front of Strange, he hesitated for a second. But before he knew it he was hugging Tony.

 

Peter didn’t know if it would work, or maybe make it worse. He’s read books about anxiety, considering his own ordeals he’s been through... they don’t exactly leave happy thoughts behind.

 

Peter relaxed when Tony wrapped his arms around Peter pulling him closer. He heard as Tony began to cry.

 

After a minute or two Tony pulled him back “Don’t ever say your sorry Pete. I am the one who should be sorry.”

 

And with that Tony left Peter and Strange alone. The whole trip back he didn’t say a word to Peter, and avoided him at all costs.

 

•••

 

“Wait, what? He just didn’t speak to you for three days?” Flash said interrupting Peters story unbelieving

 

“Actually, he didn’t talk to me for three and a half weeks” Peter said as he turned his key in the doorknob to his apartment.

 

Flash looked beyond shocked

 

“It was radio silence, when we got back. Happy drove me back here with May. And I didn’t hear from Tony again. I still messaged him everyday after patrol...”

 

•••

 

Peter Parker: Hey Mr Stark,

Out of school at 2:45 if you need me

 

Peter Parker: finished school if you need anything

 

Peter Parker: update!

Stopped a mugging in a taxi

Carried an only ladies groceries to her car

Just cleaning up Queens

 

Peter Parker: How’s Pepper?

 

Peter Parker: And Happy? Can you believe I think I actually miss the forehead of security

 

Peter Parker: I miss you t|

Peter backspaced the last message before swinging off to a cry from an alley

 

It had been three weeks and four days since he returned back to earth, three weeks and four days worth of bulk messaging Mr Stark.

 

Peter was sure Tony had changed his number by then, but he still tried.

 

When he got home that night, crawling through his window he was not expecting company in the apartment. He got changed after a much needed shower and went out to the kitchen where he found May slaving away over the stove.

 

“Hey May” Peter asked making his Aunt jump

 

“Peter! Your back early. Nothing too exciting happening today hey?” May said pouring a pot of boiling water and spaghetti into a colander over the sink. 

 

“Nothing more than usual. Who’s all this food for are we expecting guests?” Peter tried to take a strand of spaghetti before getting his hand swatted away.

 

“Um yes actually” she said quietly

 

Then there was a soft knock on the door

 

“Want to get that?” May asked

 

Peter frowned at her before moving off to the door.

 

He opened it wearily and was extremely surprised to see Pepper Potts.

 

“Miss Potts?” He said eyes wide and mouth open

 

She chuckled “that’s me”

 

She gave a little smirk before giving Peter a hug, it felt so much like Mays hugs that he instinctively leaned into it.

 

It didn’t take long before the table was set and the three of them were eating dinner, flying through catchup questions and moving straight onto the hard and heavy things.

 

“You want me to what?” Peter almost choked on a slightly over cooked meatball

 

“Peter, May and I have been talking and it seems that you and Tony are going through the same thing” Pepper spoke so sweetly

 

“So you want me to just rock up to the compound? You do know Mr Stark hasn’t spoken to me for a whole month right?” Peter had pushed his plate away, appetite fully forgotten.

 

“I’ve never seen him like this. He hasn’t left the lab in weeks, I don’t know the last time he has eaten, let alone slept. I just... I’m worried about him” Pepper looked sad, Peter had never seen her without a smile on her face and it gave him a bad feeling.

 

“But I don’t know how I’m supposed to help? He doesn’t even like me” Peter asked because he was genuinely unsure.

 

Mr Stark hasn’t spoken to him for a month, He disobeyed the man and was stranded on another planet. Mr Stark obviously disliked him, he was just glad he never took the suit back when they returned home.

 

“Pete, honey. He’s scared.” May reached out to his hand.

 

“Scared?” Peters brows shifted

 

“He lost you, Peter. He didn’t... handle it well” Pepper said looking to May for the last part.

 

Peter was growing a frustration beneath his confusion and it found its way to the surface

 

“May lost me, Ned lost me, MJ lost me. None of them have given me complete radio silence, none of them want nothing to do with me. I’m sorry I got on that ship, I’m sorry I’ve become such a pain in Mr Stark’s arse. I’m sorry your hurting because he is Miss Potts, but I’m not the one who’s going to fix it. He. doesn’t. care.”

Peter was standing now, his face was burning hot and the tips of his fingers were tingling. Then he left, and went to his room.

 

•••

 

“You, yelled... at Pepper Potts?” Flash looked stunned as he opened a can of soft drink.

 

“Well I didn-“ Peter looked at Flash from the floor in the lounge room, one eye brow was raised.

 

Peter sighed “okay... I yelled at Pepper Potts” he said nodding his head as he tapped a pencil on his homework.

 

•••

 

The next day Peter woke to May knocking gently on his bedroom door before cracking it open a little, seeing he was awake she stepped inside and sat beside him on the bed.

 

“Peter, I-I don’t know what to tell you to prove to you he cares, so all I can say is that he does.”

 

Peter didn’t say anything, just listened to his Aunt.

 

“He’s afraid, he is pushing you away because he doesn’t want to lose you again.”

 

“But you-“ he was cut off

 

“No Pete, listen. When I found out what happened to you, it was from Pepper. She drove herself over here picked me up, took me to the compound and told me everything Tony had told her.

 

I was... distraught. I had no one left, you are all I’ve got. So to say I wasn’t handling it well is an understatement.

 

But then I saw Tony, he looked terrible. He was coming down for coffee from the lab and he saw me sitting there, half okay reading a book at the counter. He stopped whatever he was doing and he asked me how I did it.

 

We got chatting and he ended up telling me more than Pepper had. And that’s when I realised how much he loves you Peter. How much he cares for you.”

 

She kissed him on the head and stood walking towards the door.

 

“I just, I think you should talk to him. You need to see him as much as he needs to see you Pete. I know you’re still having nightmares every night. And Ned’s told me about the attacks at school. I think he can help.”

 

And with that she left, leaving Peter in such thought he didn’t move until he checked the time and realised he’d already missed first period.

 

So instead of heading to school, he put on the suit and swung off the where ever Karen had told him there was trouble.

 

It wasn’t uncommon in the past few weeks for Peter to ditch school, some days he just couldn’t deal with petty people who’s worse problems were failing a test. So he’d go off and find something to do.

 

It usually ended up fighting some drunk or someone with a switch blade. And Peter wouldn’t fight to his normal standard. He would let a few punches in not putting in the effort so he would be hurt on purpose.

 

He would stand on the edge of a building and just think... what if, what if I just didn’t shoot a web?

 

And that dangerous attitude was what had led him to this predicament, he followed a drug dealer into an old warehouse on the docks. It was perfect, a deal was about to happen. He would swing in web the drugs, the money let the guys get a few hits in, web them up and call the cops. Perfect.

 

He was crouching on a small walkway by the window inside the building. He shifted his weight and the floor boards creaked beneath his feet.

 

His breath was instantly snatched, the sound rung through his ears loud over and over, he tasted dust on his tongue. He couldn’t move, if he did the building might fall and crush him. He couldn’t breathe. His tears were flowing down his face moulding into the mask. Karen was speaking but he couldn’t reply, he couldn’t register her voice.

 

•••

 

Flash had stopped working on his homework a while ago, he told his parents he’d be home by five... that was twenty minutes ago.

 

“Dude, that’s heavy. I didn’t. I don’t know, about-“

 

“It’s all good Flash, I didn’t expect you too. And all that, those thoughts, they’re gone. I promise.”

 

“Okay”

 

•••

 

Tony was sitting in a meeting, the first of many to come. About the accords.

 

He sat in his chair and someone started speaking. His watch buzzed, he ignored it.

 

Thirty seconds later it buzzed again, harder. He ignored it.

 

Ten seconds, this time it zapped him. He let out a yelp and threw it to the table, a hologram lit up. Everyone in the meeting looked.

 

It was an image of what looked like something you’d find in an entomology book, a human diagram. Glowing read around the brain and sternum, statistics of someone’s blood pressure, pulse, heart rate and oxygen levels where stationed next to the image. 

 

“Shit” Tony stood abruptly snatching the watch, he slapped it back into his wrist and pulled two strings down on his jacket. Instantly he was engulfed in his Ironman suit

 

“Meeting postponed” was all he said before a window opened and he flew away.

 

Tony arrived at the warehouse, flying through the window that Peter had curled up next too. As it smashed he screamed.

 

The drug dealers ran, but neither really cared in that moment.

 

“Peter, Peter, Hey. Are you hurt what’s wrong?” Tony said as the suit retracted from his face. He knelt down to the kids level.

 

Peter was shaking, trembling. His eyes were huge with dilated pupils, and his breathing... wasn’t right.

 

Tony placed a hand on Peters shoulder, and the kid finally realised he was there.

Looking up to Tony, face red and blotchy from crying.

 

Peter had a delayed flinch, and he looked out of it. Tony wondered if he even knew what was wrong.

 

The kids breathing was erratic and uncontrolled, and that’s when Tony realised where they were. In an old abandoned warehouse. The kid was obviously having a panic attack.

 

That god damn vulture.

 

“Peter you need to breathe okay, follow my breaths.” Tony sucked in and released his breath a few times with hand movements to help encourage Peter.

 

Eventually Peter found Tony’s rhythm and was breathing normally again.

 

“Mr Stark, what are y-you doing here?” Peter said with a tremble in his voice.

 

“Karen buzzed me, you needed help” Tony said, voice quiet.

 

Peter just stared at the man, like he was an old relic in a museum. Studying him, watching every move.

 

“Come on let’s get you out of here kid” Tony stood, helping Peter to do the same.

 

He was still shaking, but he could stand fine on his own.

 

Tony began to walk to the stairs, with Peter in toe. They made it to the last two steps, Tony stood on the second last one and it made a loud creak.

 

Peter instantly grabbed Tony’s arm with a gasp, closing his eyes tightly shut.

 

Tony turned around in shock to the sudden pull on his arm, feeling the quiver from Peters hand to himself he was concerned.

 

“Peter, buddy. It’s alright, it’s not going to fall. I promise.” Tony said trying to comfort him.

 

Peter didn’t open his eyes, he couldn’t. He just shook his head and didn’t move.

 

“Come on kid, just two more steps then we can get out of here okay” Tony was really trying.

 

Peter half spoke have sobbed out his words “I ca-nt” he opened his eyes and the look he gave Tony broke the mans heart.

 

It was just like the one he gave him... on Titan.

 

Tony came back up a step and picked Peter up, bridal style. His mask emerged over his face and he flew them out of the building.

 

Peter didn’t protest. Instead his shivering self leaned in closer, and he laid his head on Tony’s armoured chest.

 

Tony flew them to the compound. Before they arrived Tony made sure that Happy had cleared the building even if he was flying straight to his own floor.

 

He landed in his lounge area and his suit retracted back to his chest plate. It wasn’t long before Happy came up to the floor to see what all the fuss was about.

 

“Tony, you can’t just fly out of-“

 

“Shhh!”

 

Happy closed his mouth shut as his eyes almost bulging out of his head witnessing the sight before him.

 

Tony was still cradling Peter, who had fallen asleep in his arms.

 

•••

 

Flash chuckled “And that’s it. Just like that he was back in your life.” He shook his head in disbelief

 

“Well, sorta. That’s how it started anyway.” Peter said taking a slice of Pizza.

 

“There’s a lot more too it, but that’s the initial story” He said after taking a bite.

 

Flash looked at him like he was delirious

 

“I don’t know man, maybe you should just... talk to your dad. Take him out for ice cream or something tell him about your anxiety, it might change him. Knowing you need his help, it will probably do a lot.” Peter shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

 

Not to long after May arrived home and Flash left before he got in trouble for being too late.

 

They finished the pizza together then Peter went off to bed thinking about everything that had happened.

 

Like how he woke up back at his apartment not knowing what was happening...

 

•••

 

He stood up, dressed himself and left the apartment. He walked to the subway, hopped on a train and waited for his stop.

 

It came, he left the station and headed not to school, but to a bus stop. The bus came, he rode it as far as he could until he had to walk. And that he did until he reached the front gates to the compound.

 

There was a guard in a small booth by the entrance. He thought for a moment if he should just ask for Mr Stark, but then he thought of the man just shooing him away or worse, Mr Stark telling the man to shoo him away.

 

Instead he tightened his bag straps and climbed a tree close to the large wall that surrounded the property. He watched the guards routines for a while figuring their pattern before he jumped the fence and ran to the side of the building. He climbed the wall to the first floor balcony then walked inside before the next guard passed.

 

He turned around and froze immediately at Happy who was standing behind him, arms crossed and scowl pointed perfectly at Peter.

 

Peter gave a cheesy smile and spoke with a little wave “Hey, Happy”

 

“Did you just... infiltrate a highly secured building without being noticed?” Happy’s posture never changing.

 

“Uh, yeah?” Peter scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Oh great, a teenager can get past-“ he stopped and glared at Peter “You here to speak to the boss man?”

 

Peter looked at his feet “um, something like that” he said sadly.

 

“Good, third floor. Go” Happy said pulling out a StarkPad and typing away, mumbling to himself.

 

Peter didn’t move for a short moment closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

 

He heard the elevator ding.

 

His eyes shot open, and there he was.

 

Tony Stark, in all his... glory.

 

Peter winced internally at the man, in all honesty he looked like he’d ran into a brick wall, and maybe he had. Just not physically.

 

Tony was speaking as he stepped out of the elevator “Happy, why is Friday telling me that a teenager just infiltrated our-“ he stopped speaking.

 

Because he looked up, because he was looking at the kid. The kid that died in his arms, the kid that fell asleep in those same arms yesterday. The kid he couldn’t see because he didn’t want to hurt him... again.

 

“Peter” Tony almost whispered, frozen in his tracks.

 

Peter chocked on his words “Mr Stark” he looked away... he couldn’t- he just.

 

He felt a presence wrap around him.

 

He was being hugged. He didn’t even feel the tears before he realised he was crying when he let out a sob.

 

He wrapped his arms around Tony. He felt the man rub circles onto his back, and pull his head into Tony’s chest with a hand resting on his hair.

 

They made it to the lab, where they wouldn’t be disturbed. They sat down on a white leather couch that was tucked into a corner, a blanket and pillow placed to the side on the floor... so he’s been sleeping here Peter thought.

 

“You look like shit kid” Tony laughed as he ruffled the kids hair.

 

Peter felt a smile on his lips before he returned the insult “You can’t really talk”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, but a smile was visible and it made Peter happy to know that maybe the man didn’t hate him.

 

“How do you feel after yesterday?” The broken looking man asked

 

“Um, I’m okay. I will be. You didn’t have to come and-“

 

“I know” Tony said cutting him off.

 

It was quiet for a little while as they both thought of what happened.

 

“May said you haven’t been sleeping?” Tony said like a question “said you’ve been having... nightmares”

 

Peter hesitated but nodded his head, looking anywhere but Tony.

 

“Did you have any last night?”

 

“No, first night in a... while” Peter let out a breath.

 

“Me too”

 

•••

 

And that was it.

 

They needed each other, and they knew it right in that moment.

 

Peter’s grades picked up, Tony got out of the lab.

 

The two grew inseparable, seeing each other almost everyday. Even if it was just for Peter to do his homework or Tony to buy the kid an ice cream.

 

Sometimes it was a lot heavier than just ice cream and homework. They talked about everything, about their problems about their fears. Not missing any details on anything, not like how they talked to say Pepper and Ned. No, they knew every detail of ever bad nightmare, of every bad experience.

 

They knew each other, inside and out. And they soon worked out the way to help one another, what to do in a situation, and what to avoid.

 

They would call if they needed too, and if they didn’t think it was necessary their AI’s would do it for them.

 

Everyone could see how happy each of them had grown, watched as their distant forms became bright again.

 

They sure had come a long way from “That’s not a hug, I’m just grabbing the door for you” to “excuse me... hug first work later”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think and if there’s something you think I should add! I’ll try my best!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek if this chapter makes sense lol

Today is the six month anniversary from the reverse of the snap. A whole six months have flown by like nothing had happened, like no one had disappeared into a cloud of ash before their loved ones. Like Tony wasn’t on a different planet with a stowaway teen that tried so hard to hold on, tried so hard to keep himself from going… tried so hard until he couldn’t.

Three days had gone by since the successful baby announcement to their family, and to Tony it still felt like a fantasy.

Tony was so excited that he had already taken Peter with him four times to different baby shops, even if it limited Peter’s lab time he really did not seem to mind. They never bought anything though, they were only finding ideas for the ‘baby tech’ they had started playing around with at the tower. Instead of buying all of the latest fashioned baby strollers and cribs, Tony had decided that he wanted to put in a little extra time on his behalf since he was only doing 12% of the work whilst Pepper grew a literal tiny human inside of her.

So as it came to be, the new world changing technology whatsamacallit (Peppers words) that the two had started on was replaced by making all sorts for the mini Stark. They had plans to make anything from toys, to baby rockers, to highchairs, each with their own little spin on them of course. Take the highchair for example, Tony wants to embed nano tech to strap the baby in without the hassle, and also to make it move, being height or size to suit the child as they grew and of course self cleaning. Being a stark kid had its advantages.

Tony was in the lab, it was a Wednesday night and Peter and Ned (because Ned always stayed at Peters on a Wednesday night) had just left only an hour ago with Happy. He had been over every afternoon, Just as it was before the trip to Chicago. He would finish school, go fight crime until dusk, swing to the tower because May had work every afternoon until late, Peter would shower, do his homework in either his room or where ever Tony was, then the two would head on down to the lab after dinner and tinker, then Peter was home by 11pm.

It was set up perfectly and nothing could change that.

Until something Tony had, in all his baby crazy, forgotten.

The Avengers… they were coming back.

And apparently they were coming back, right now.

“Boss, your guests have arrived.” Tonys head snapped up from the sketch of the baby seat he was drawing on a set of blueprints as he heard his AI

“Shit, that was quick” he muttered to no one. He put the pencil down and rubbed his face letting out a breath.

“Send em in Fri, ill meet them in the common room”

“Yes, Boss”

Tony walked into the common room from the elevator, before him stood his old team… and an extra; Bucky.

Tony took in a sharp breath noticing the man who murdered his parents, but he pushed it down to that dark time a few years ago. He had let go, he knew it wasn’t Bucky’s mind, He didn’t want to kill them. It was his face though and there was nothing Tony could do about his feelings every time he saw the man, he just had to hide them, cover them with a business approachable smile and carry on.

He had gotten good at it over the years and often used it to his advantage. There were those close few who could see though, see the tired, exhausted and broken man beneath the mask. And those few were Rhodey, Pepper and Peter.

“Hey Stark” Steve’s voice came first, sounding just as tired as Tony felt.

“Cap” Tony said back. Nat gave him a small smile

“Well don’t just stand there, come on I don’t bite” Tony said with a grin, the rest returning it in their gratitude.

Sam, Steve, Natasha, Bucky and Wanda followed him through the few floors of the tower that Tony had decked out for them, starting at each of their rooms to drop their luggage in before continuing on to the gym, training room and the ‘fun floor’ as Tony called it (no one knowing that the name had been attained from a certain brown curly haired boy. They then retreated back up to the common floor where they were introduced to F.R.I.D.A.Y

“And that’s about your free range space. If theres anything you want just ask Fri and she’ll get it. Oh!” Tony said stopping in mid stride turning around and nearly running into the group that was huddled behind him like they were a school group touring an art museum.

“The roof” he shook his head in disbelief for forgetting it.

They headed back to the elevator

“You’ll like this” Tony said to Sam

They stopped in at Tony’s floor as to get to the roof they would have to take the stairs from Tonys living room balcony.

“Now be quiet until we get outside, Pep is a sleep” Tony said just as the door opened.

They all stepped out and Tony walked out noticing the messy remnants of a Peter Parker around the place, he smiled and strode through.

On the coffee table was Peters physics homework, laid open with sheets of paper spread over the couch and the floor between it and the table. A small jacket hung over a chair, and there was a half done Lego set by the door that they had to carefully step over to make it outside.

Tony wondered if Steve and Natasha had told the others about the young boy they had met whilst on their short visit. His internal question was answered the moment they stepped onto the roof.

“You know, I thought Cap was kidding when he said you had a kid Tony” Sam said with one brow raised and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Sam” Steve said disappointedly

“No, it’s fine. Im not going to try to hide him from you guys. Considering he is here every afternoon and most weekends that would be pretty hard to do.” Tony chuckled.

Natasha gave him a look he couldn’t quite decipher at the moment.

“Whats his name?” Wanda said with a soft look in her eyes

Tony smiled at her “Peter”

Tony said his name with such admiration and possession anyone could see how proud he was of his kid.

“How old is he?” Bucky spoke for the first time, shocking just about everyone.

“Just turned 17” Tony smiled looking at the ground he continued “He’s a good kid, has a bigger heart than anyone I’ve ever met”

“Smart too” Natasha added “keeps up with Tony pretty well, from what I’ve seen”

“I had no idea what he was actually telling us the other day” Steve said with a laugh

“Oh yeah, he’s up there. They finished the prosthetic yesterday actually. Hand it in on Friday”

Tony couldn’t help but gush over the kids work. He reminded Tony so much of himself just… a whole lot better.

“Im sure you will all get to meet him tomorrow” Tony said before returning to the tour of the roof.

  
What Tony didn’t expect was how soon they would be meeting Peter, Tomorrow was definitely right, but he didn’t expect Peter to rush into the living room at 6am to retrieve his Physics homework. Nor did he expect that the alien fighting team of superheroes would be hoping to have breakfast with Tony just as before. Habits die hard, he guessed.

Peter woke up with a start, sitting straight up from sleep with a gasp

“My Physics homework!” He said out loud, receiving a groan from the Hawaiian boy who was still asleep on his bottom bunk.

“Ned wake up!” Peter said jumping from the top bunk to the floor without as much as a thump

He shook his friends arm before flying from one side of the room to the other opening draws and pulling out clothes, stripping from his pyjamas to get dressed.

Ned groaned again swatting Peter away, Peter rolled his eyes before saying in a deadpanned expression

“We’re going to the Tower”

And Ned was up and ready with in the next few minutes.

“Dude are you okay? You don’t look so good” Ned said wearily

“What? I, Im fine” Peter sounded a little hoarse

They left a note on the kitchen bench for May before they were off, running to the subway.

They made their way to the tower in a record half an hour.

They ran through security throwing a small wave to Joe the door man, before finally stopping in the elevator.

“Home Fri” Peter said receiving a smug look from Ned.

Reaching the destined floor Peter ran out and shot directly towards the lounge room to where his papers were now stacked neatly on the coffee table. He shuffled through them quickly whilst Ned caught up with him.

“Theres one missing!” Peter said loudly

“Let me see” Ned put his hand out, Peter handed him the Papers and Ned rifled through.

Peter waited expectantly until Ned finally agreed, to which Peter became more flustered

“Im sure its around here somewhere Peter” Ned tried to reassure his friend.

“Okay, okay… um you check, ill lift” Peter set out a quick plan

The two moved hastily to look for the missing paper. Peter lifted the couch and Ned searched beneath it… nothing. He let it down with a thump that the two winced at.

The kitchen door opened and the two looked apologetically at a disheveled Tony “what are you two doing here? Shouldn’t you be on the way to school?” Tony said looking at his watch

Tony stopped and looked at the boys who had started to continue searching the lounge room

“If you need some lunch money kid you could just ask” Tony said gesturing towards Peter as he flipped the couch cushions away.

“What? Oh, no” Peter tried to laugh, but it came out as a cough instead.

“Peter lost a sheet of his homework, Mr Stark” Ned said from the other side of the room.

Tony nodded his head, but didn’t take his eyes off Peter. He was studying him, noticing the tinge of red around his eyes and the small sniffles every now and then, the cracked voice.   
“Kid are you sick?”

Peter stood up and looked blearily at Tony, who had made his way over to Peter and placed a hand on his forehead.

“You’re a little warm” Tony admitted taking his hand away.

“It’s not over here” Ned called out from where he was.

“Tony have you seen it? I really need it” Peter said in desperation

Tony looked at the kid contemplating internally for a moment before Ned spoke

“He’s giving you the puppy eyes again isn’t he”

Tony looked at Ned with a smirk and a cheerful hum. “Okay, where do you want me to look?”   
  
Five minutes went by with the lounge area getting turned upside down, there were cushions everywhere, the table was moved and the rug folded on itself in a mess on the floor. Peter had gone up to check in his room.

“Um… Stark?”

Ned stood up quickly from where he was kneeling by the piano a confused expression on his face. Looking over towards the elevator that five superheroes seemed to be exiting. His eyes went wide as he slowly traveled over to Mr Stark.

“Redecorating?” Wanda asked

Each pair of eyes found Ned’s presence

“Is this-?” Sam pointed to Ned to which Ned mumbled incoherently

Tony quickly pardoned him to not be Peter “No, this is Peter’s friend, Ned” he also couldn’t help the chuckle at Ned’s expression.

Just then Peter came racing down the stairs a large fond smile on his face, holding up a piece of paper in the air waving it around like a winning lottery ticket.

“I found it! I found it!” Peter hadn’t noticed anyone yet as he was looking from the paper to his feet trying not to fall down the steps.

“Where was it?” Tony called out turning to face him, a small thankful grin evident on his lips.

Peter made it to the bottom of the stairs with possibly the cutest sneeze that Tony has every heard. He finally looked up as he answered

“It was under my…” his eyebrows furrowed “bed” and his smile disappeared.

Quickly he made his way over to Tony, closer than he probably needed to be but right now he didn’t really care for the remarks that would later come from Ned.

The group watched as Tony ruffled the kids hair, having a conversation through just their eyes. It seemed to end as Peter looked up to the group with a shy grin.

“Morning, Peter” Steve said.

“Um, h-hey Mr Rogers, sir” Peter said with a half smile.

“What have you got there son?” Steve looked at the paper in Peters hand.

Peter couldn’t help but wince at the name… he wasn’t Steve’s son, not in the slightest there was only one person that he wouldn’t mind calling him that name, and he’s standing no less than an inch to his right. He pushed away the feeling, and answered anyway.

Well he went to, but Tony beat him to it. It was like somehow Tony knew that, that struck a bad chord with Peter. The man put an arm around Peter’s shoulders, like he was trying to ground him. It helped of course and Peter had no control as he instinctively leaned into Tony’s side.

“He left his homework… we were looking for that sheet” Tony said gesturing to the frantically searched living area.

“So are you going to introduce us or?” Sam interrupted obviously interested in meeting Tony’s… son? He sure thought they looked the same.

“Right” Tony clapped his hands after pushing Peter forward a little “well… everyone, this is Peter”

…

Thirty minutes later, Ned had been driven to school by Happy and Peter was practically forced by an overprotective Iron Dad to stay at the tower, with May’s agreement of course. Peter was sick, like cold sweats, runny nose, headache sick.

He was sneezed on by a child with a runny nose that he helped out yesterday and didn’t think much of it considering he had the idea imbedded in his mind that his healing would take care of that sort of thing. He hadn’t been sick since the bite, so he had just assumed.

Tony had him laying down on the couch, the avengers were in the kitchen preparing breakfast and Peter was still trying to let Tony send him to school.

“Tony, I’m fine honestly! Its just a head cold” Peter said sitting up as his mentor brought him a glass of water.

“Have you had a head cold since… you know?” Tony asked sitting in the place Peter had moved from.

“No” Peter said before taking a sip of his water.

“So you don’t know if it effects you differently then?” Tony had a smirk on his face.

Peter sighed at that, he hadn’t thought about the mutation changing his side effects. A small pulse of anxiety flustered in his stomach.

Peter looked down to his hands “no” he said quietly

Tony noticed the change instantly, he dropped his smirk and was concerned again “Hey, don’t worry kiddo, we’ll work it out”

Peter looked back up at him with a small smile before falling into Tony’s shoulder from where he was sitting and Tony wrapped one arm around the boy.

After a short moment Peter lifted his head and turned towards the kitchen door, standing there was Wanda staring at them with calculating eyes.

“What’s up?” Tony called over his shoulder

“Breakfast is ready, Sam wants to know if Peter is eating?” She says sounding a little closed off.

Tony looked at Peter then back to Wanda “Yeah, save him a seat next to me”

Eating breakfast with the avengers is not how Peter thought he would be spending his typical Thursday morning, but there he was sitting between Tony and Natasha, a plate of Sam’s famous home made Pancakes sat before him.

It was awkward and quiet as they placed each of their desired toppings on their ‘Samcakes’ as Tony dubbed them. Peter noticed the small looks between Sam, Steve and Bucky. Sometimes Wanda would join in too, Natasha he was unsure about as he was to scared of her to look. It didn’t take long for small conversations to start though.

Peter made a small sniffle before digging into his syrup covered Pancakes, he sniffled again whilst he was chewing and again after he swallowed. Tony handed him a tissue out of no where with a sorry look on his face. Peter took the offering and blew his nose quietly.

“Head colds are the worst” Peter turned to the voice beside him, a shy grin as he nodded his head.

Natasha had caught the attention of the others and before Peter knew it they were all sharing stories of some of the worst times they’ve had colds, and Bucky told Peter about how Steve was always sick when he was a kid and Steve joined in sharing what they used to do to help back then.

And it turned out to be a relatively mundane breakfast… until Peter vomited.

Yep, what a lovely impression to make to people you’ve just met. And oh, no… not just people, of course he had to go ahead and vomit in front of superheroes, people he has looked up to for years, people he might be a little weary of now after what he knows they done to Tony. But still, gross and embarrassing.

Tony didn’t even get grossed out by it, he helped Peter up and walked him out of the room, everyone followed not wanting to stay in a room full of Peter’s vomit.

“Come on, up to your room” Tony said to Peter as he guided him to the steps.

The moment they were out of ear shot Sam spoke up “Everyone else heard that too right?”

The others looked at him confused

“Peter has his own room” Sam said and everyone looked up the stairs, except for Natasha who was already reading a book and actually minding her own business.

“Well, he is Tony’s son” Steve said matter of factly.

Nat had an almost invisible smile on her lips, because she knew the truth, she’d read the kids files and knew Tony wasn’t his biological father, but he sure acted as such. And she was happy her old friend had found the fatherly emotion she knew he always despised from Howard.

…

After Peter showered and cleaned himself up, he dressed himself in a science pun shirt his draws were always full of and a pair of grey tracksuit pants. Just as he left his room Tony was coming back down the hallway.

“Hey Kiddo, how do you feel?”

Peter made a sickly grunt as an answer.

Tony chuckled at the response “I got some dry crackers and some water down in the lab, come on you can sleep on the sofa”

Peter straggled over to Tony and then they walked to the elevator. Peter hadn’t felt sleepy until Tony had said the word, now that’s all he can seem to think of.

“Sorry about the dining room” Peter said finishing in a little cough

“Don’t worry about it, Pete”

In Tony’s lab Peter fell straight into the soft cushions of the couch. Tony grabbed the blanket that was hung over one of the work chairs and threw it over Peter and within minutes the kid was asleep.

…

Peter didn’t know what time it was when he woke up, but the room was fairly dark and he could hear muffled voices from just outside the lab door. He tried to focus in on what they were saying, but thanks to Tony’s explosion worthy sound proof wall insulation it was still just a two toned hum.

He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes, stood and stretched. His head was feeling much better, and there was nothing left to sniffle. Peter figured his fast healing did have some effect on getting rid of his head cold faster than normal after all, thank goodness for that because he didn’t really feel up to swinging around catching bad guys with a running nose under his mask.

“Hey Fri, where’s Tony?” Peter asked

“Boss is just behind the door, Peter” she replied

“Who’s he talking to?”

“Captain Rodgers” she said in what Peter might call a hostile tone.

His fear struck immediately, last time Tony was alone with him… peter quickly ran to the other side of the room and flung the door open with force.

Tony and Steve stopped talking and looked at the boy with concern.

“Pete what’s wrong? Do you feel sick again?” Tony quickly moved to the boys side.

Peter took a moment before releasing his frightened eyes off Steve and looked to Tony.

“No, no. I-“ he flicked his eyes to Steve and back “I’m fine”

Tony furrowed his brows at Peter as he looked over the kids face. He relaxed and ruffled his curls, realising Peter isn’t sick anymore. The red around his eyes was gone and his face had much more colour in it than before.

“What are you doing” Peter looked at Steve with a stern face “out here, talking out here” he started rambling as he remembered what Tony had said, how him and Steve were trying to work things out “I mean, in the hallway. Probably because I was asleep, right, yeah that’s why. Silly me, what are you talking about?” Peter crossed his arms and gave Tony a thin lipped smile.

Tony just shook his head as he looked at the tall blonde “Told ya, rambles”

Steve looked at Peter, unsure slowly nodding his head.

Peter lifter his eye brows and looked back and forth twice between the men landing his gaze on Tony.

“Not much Kiddo, Spangles just wanted to run some supplies past me. That’s all” Tony said easing Peter’s mind, just enough.

“I’ll get going, see you around so- uh Peter” Steve said stiffly before leaving.

Peter looked at Tony, Tony looked back at Peter.

“What?” Tony said moving his head back slightly

“Thanks” Peter gave a small smile

Tony looked down the direction Steve left “I don’t know what you’re talking about” he said raising and eyebrow before going back into the lab.

Peter shook his head before following him. Imagining what Tony could have possibly said so Steve wouldn’t call him Son. Peter wondered if he should say something, set up a dad joke perhaps. But then again, Steve looked almost scared to say it. Maybe it was more than a simple conversation, maybe Tony said something he truly meant and that made Steve terrified. Because he didn’t want to lose Tony’s trust, he didn’t really have it back yet. And Peter felt like the key to unlock the padlock, Steve wanted Peter’s trust to receive Tony’s, that was the look Steve left with, realisation. Realisation that Peter was his key.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Natasha softness

It’s been a week since the five new additions to the tower, a week of slowly rising arguments, a week of avoidance and a week of awkward meals.

 

Tony was starting to wonder why he had asked them back, they were still ungrateful for what ever he gave them, complaining about how things could be better and using Tony’s money and facilities with not so much as a thank you in return.Except for Bucky, surprisingly. 

 

Steve was already trying to take over and run the place, trying to get them back to their ‘old selves’ or whatever. But Tony wasn’t having it, he was done. He didn’t want to fight anymore, he hasn’t gone out as his superhero self since the snap. Unless of course a certain spider has needed a hand.

 

Tony had a child on the way, he was starting over... the right way. Putting family before everything else.

 

It was new, but it’s what Tony wanted. He didn’t need the team back, he thought he did back when he made the offer for them to return. Now he just wanted to live the rest of his life watching his kids grow up.

 

Steve wasn’t easing up though, his mind was stuck on one goal. For the team to be a team again, to go out and eliminate the threats all the acronyms wouldn’t deal with ‘quick enough’.

 

He held training sessions and team building exercises everyday and they all done research on whatever threat they could get their hands on to work out a plan to eliminate.

 

Tony was slowly realising, they didn’t know anything else. They didn’t know how to be normal anymore, everything they saw had a rotten edge to it, a secret meaning. They didn’t have someone like SHIELD to push them around and tell them where to head for a mission, who their target was anymore, Tony needed to find someone ASAP.

 

Not right now though, right now he had to rid all of these thoughts from his mind, not that that took much with one look over his small chosen family.

 

His family who where all standing, dressed in tuxedos and fancy dresses. Looking on clapping and cheering as Tony kisses his new wife under the arbor of the chapel. His wife dressed is a sleek white gown whom was just pronounced his, and him dressed in a tux whom was just pronounced hers.

 

After the small occasion Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, May and Peter drove out and stopped at an ice cream shop on the way home. They got many looks and ended up with paparazzi flooding the shop window. None of them minded though, they were together eating ice cream, Tony and Pepper were married and nothing could ruin that.

 

..

 

Back at the Tower after the group had finished their training they all moved up to the common room and laid them selves out over the loungeroom floor and couches. Sweaty and exhausted from their sparring Sam turned on the television, they each sat up just enough to see what he was going to choose to watch. As he flicked through the channels Steve sat up suddenly and asked him to go back. 

 

Sam did and stopped on the Celebrity news channel, there was a woman with big hair and obvious plastic surgery talking about the latest secret celebrity wedding.

 

Everyone had sat up properly by then, Sam paused on the image they showed. Tony, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Peter and another woman they hadn’t before met. They all were sitting inside an ice cream shop, Tony had just pushed his spoon in Peter’s face and everyone was laughing.

 

No one spoke, no one even moved each left to their own thoughts. Wondering why they where sitting here whilst they were out there, enjoying each other’s company. Getting married without a second thought of letting them know.

 

It wasn’t the same as before, it was like they didn’t even know Tony. He had changed, he didn’t want to train with them, didn’t want to scope out missions and take down the bad guys.

 

No one spoke when Nat got up and left, no one said a word when they heard something smash against a wall up the hallway.

 

She wasn’t pissed off or even mad at Tony for not telling her, she shouldn’t have expected him to. She wasn’t even angry at her self for not knowing, she was just sad. Upset she’d lost the trust of one of the few people she has dared to once call a friend. Sad because she wasn’t there, sad because she left him behind. Sad because she’d never apologised for her betrayal.

 

When she looked at them, laughing in that photo acting like a family she wished she could have, wished she could be apart of her heart broke. She couldn’t look at it any longer, had to leave. Because that’s not who she had. The avengers where never a family, she tried to act like it once. And well... that didn’t end up working out.

 

She missed Clint, and Laura and the kids. They were the closest thing she had ever had to a family. Clint was like her older brother, and the kids called her Auntie Nat, that was enough. It was enough to make her feel loved, like she belonged.

 

God she just missed them.

 

She started packing her bags, and without a word. She left.

 

...

 

After dropping Peter and May back to their apartment and saying goodbye to Rhodey and Happy in the garage as they each set off to their own homes. Tony and Pepper were just about to enter the elevator, but we’re extremely surprised who was walking out.

 

Natasha with a backpack on, quickly wiping some loose tears off her face. Tony and Pepper quickly came to her side.

 

“Natasha, what’s wrong honey?” Pepper has said in her always sweet voice.

 

“Nothing, I’m, I’m fine.” She went to step away, but Tony got in the way.

 

“Nat” She heard come from Tony, something about the way he said it, the way she’d never heard from him before.

 

She slowly looked up from her feet to his face.

 

“Hey, Pep why don’t I meet you up top?” He said to his Wife before placing a hand on Natasha’s arm and moved her away a little.

 

Pepper left and instantly Tony said “You leaving, Romanoff?”

 

She nodded fiercely

 

“The others know?” He’d crosses his arms now. Looking a little concerned.

 

“No.” She barely made a sound

 

Tony just nodded.

 

“You got a ride?”

 

She looked at him with a small but sad smirk “Careful there Tony, your dad is starting to show”

 

That made the man chuckle and shake his head.

 

“They all know by the way, saw it on the news.”

 

“Figured it wouldn’t take long”

 

There was a long pause and Nat made to leave, but stopped after a few steps. Looking over her shoulder she spoke “I’m proud of you Tony, you’ve grown up. Made a life for yourself.”

 

Tony looked over to her a smile evident on his face

 

“Tell Pepper I said congratulations, not just on the wedding” she turned and started walking away.

 

“Tell Bird brain I said hi” Tony shouted out and before she turned the corner. she stopped, looked over her shoulder again and gave him a genuine smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn... this ain’t fluffy... ain’t fluffy at all 😅

Peter had a great day, he has a really great feeling about the pop quiz in math their teacher sprung on them and received his Marks back on for his robotics class which he couldn’t wait to tell Tony about when he returns from his mini honeymoon.

 

School finished a few hours ago and Peter had just been practicing with some of his different web shooter choices when Karen had alerted him of a call into the police station about a man with a gun at the movie theatre.

 

And off he went swinging from building to building, through the beginnings of autumns swift breeze as the sun just let the last few strings of light be guarded by the tall city as it melted below the horizon.

 

...

 

Michelle was in her room, her family had eaten dinner half an hour ago and she had showered since. Sitting on her bed in her maid ironed, blue and white plaid, full set of pyjamas, socks included(something she’d never be caught dead in outside of her house walls)

Papers surrounded her with her school laptop set up to view in the centre.

 

She was working on her Decathlon notes, going over a few scores from their previous competitions to see what they needed to better themselves on. She still had her towel wrapped around her wet hair from the shower she’d just taken. Her back was already sore from slouching over desks all day, and eyes threatening to close as they ached from the two books she managed to read, along with all of the work they’d skimmed over in classes.

 

She sat up straightening her back with a few satisfying pops, then placed her hands on her knees, closing her eyes for just a moment.

 

Mediation was a skill Michelle had picked up quickly back in middle school, she used it often. Blocking out the insubordinate creatures of her school, or the squabbles of the streets as she walked home.

 

She developed a way of Mediation that was rare to anyone, of course she still occasionally meditated normally as she was displaying now. Thought her unique way wasn’t something you would call odd looking at her from any angle, she would read. She had found a way to mediate with her nose buried deep inside a novel. And to anyone that is all it would look like, like she was reading a book, ordinarily. But in retrospect you could have a full conversation with her in that state and she wouldn’t hear a thing, wouldn’t even see your hand waving in her vision.

 

She was almost in that state of peace and serenity as she heard a knock on her window. Her eyes shot open, and zoned in on the intruder of her mindless down time.

 

She rolled her eyes as he trudged over to her window, unlocking it and throwing it open in frustration.

 

“Parker, what are you-“ her words were caught in her mouth as Spiderman half collapsed on her small balcony, coving her helpless flowers in his blood.

 

“Shit, Peter what’s wrong? What happened? You’re bleeding!” She said in disbelief.

 

Peter struggled to push him self up again, she reached an arm out and helped him inside.

 

“Glad you’re on the case Sherlock” he quipped at her, which by the look on her face was not a good idea.

 

“Peter!” She scorned, as he laid on the ground. She could see the blood now, the blood that was covering her shaggy purple rug.

 

“Get dressed, I need you to drive me to the tower” he looked up at her crouching form as she hovered over him and placed the towel she pulled off her wet hair onto his abdomen.

 

She looked down to him in shock

 

“Please” He pleaded.

 

“Okay, Okay. I uh. My parents are still up, what do I do, or what do I tell them?

 

Oh hi mum, dad this is my friend Spider-Man he’s currently bleeding out and needs me to drive him to stark tower.

 

Be home by eleven sweety

 

Nuh-Uh that is no gonna happen.” She says in different voices.

 

Peter pulled the mask off his face, which looked horribly pained. “MJ, please. I need your help.”

 

She looked mortified at the face he gave her, his eyes squinted shut as he fell further to the floor with a wheeze, his pain was obvious. And Michelle hated it. So she made her decision, not that she was ever going to just shoo him out her window and tell him to hope for the best.

 

“I’m going to get some old towels and my keys and I’ll be back okay” she sounded as if she was talking to a child when she spoke this time. And Peter could soon tell how much she was worrying

 

It didn’t take long for her return, which Peter was incredibly thankful for. She helped him up to the window, as he leaned against it she held pressure to his wound that was covered in her now very blood soaked towel. Then Peter wrapped an arm around her waist and shot a web to her roof above them and she held on for life as he lowered them to the ground. The second they hit it, he leaned heavily against her and she knew that he really needed to get to the tower.

 

She quickly shoved him in the passenger seat on one towel, the other from before still being held to his abdomen. She ran around to the drivers seat and started the car.

 

Racing through the streets, around cars and through red lights, they were both surprised they had no company with the police, and thank god for that.

 

Ten minutes and a “were you meditating before?” Later, they arrived in the empty car lot in the back. Considering they didn’t have access to the private garage that was the closest they could end up. Peter leant heavily over Michelle as she helped him walk over to the Fire escape.

 

He spoke slowly, which was concerning to MJ “Friday, Open sesame” he sounded breathless.

 

The door buzzed open and Peter and Michelle fell inside. Peter couldn’t lift his feet anymore, and his eyes were trying so hard to stay open.

 

She was quickly sat on her knees hovering over him “No, no, no. Peter, peter stay awake. Peter, come on stay awake” Michelle’s voice cracked “p-please Peter we got all this way c-ome on” she couldn’t help the tears and the ugly shape her face contorted to.

 

He lifted his arm, like it was heavy enough to be made of stone and pushed a loose curl behind her ear, then his eyes closed and his arm fell hard onto the ground.

 

“HELP!” Michelle called out, they were at the back fire escape stairwell, and she had no hope that someone would hear her. But she screamed anyway. Over and over.

 

“Help is on the way” A voice came from the ceiling.

 

She looked up to the news, holding one hand to the bloodied towel on Peters wound, and the other bunches up and laying on Peters chest she broke. She shook as she laid her head down over Peter not caring that her brown mess of freshly washed hair was soaking up his blood. She didn’t care that her expensive pyjamas her aunt had bought her from Romania for her birthday were dyed the deep red of her friend. She didn’t care, she just cried and wailed and waited for help.

 

She heard footsteps and before she could look up, a voice “oh my god” it said. It was a voice she had heard many times before through old school television sets appending students for various reasons.

 

Captain America.

 

...

 

Steve was holding Peter, unconscious in his arms a girl in bloodied pyjamas standing beside them. He shoulders soon stopped shaking along with her tears, as she was now in shock.

 

“Friday” she said in the smallest voice she had ever heard her self have.

 

“Miss Jones” The AI replied

 

“Have you told Mr Stark?” Her eyes lifted to the ceiling of the elevator. And Steve looked down to her.

 

“He is an hour out, Miss Jones.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y paused “Dr Cho is in the medical wing waiting Peter’s arrival.”

 

Michelle nodded and looked to her feet. She was holding her hands together, holding so tight her knuckles turned white.

 

“Dr Cho is the best, don’t worry she’ll fix... Peter up” said the Captain trying to comfort the girl. He stumbled on his words as he looked to the boy, the kid, Spider-Man.

 

“I know, she always does” Michelle said as another tear fell.

 

The elevator doors opened to Cho and a stretcher waiting, Steve placed him down and he was wheeled away by her team.

 

“Thank you Steve” Cho said before looking down to the pyjama set that was very much never red. “Michelle” she said so softly.

 

Michelle looked up and felt the tears threatening to fall through. “He was shot, I don’t know anything else. He fell through my window at 8:45” she was beginning to choke on her words “I tried to stop the.. bleeding but i-it was” she let out a cry “too much” she was looking to the floor again crying as quiet as she could.

 

Cho placed a hand on her arm “Hey, you done well. He’s here now, Michelle. Why doesn’t Steve take you up to Peter’s room and you can shower and get changed.” She look at Steve expectantly.

 

He however hadn’t taken his eyes off the door Peter was wheeled through, he was angry and scared not knowing which to let run forth first.

 

He chose the latter of the two as he looked down to the young girl, Michelle as Dr Cho called her. “Come on, you can come back down after”

 

...

 

It was an awkward elevator ride to Tony’s penthouse, she quickly figured Steve hadn’t known. She didn’t say anything though, she couldn’t her words were drowning in her mind with the thoughts of Peter. She couldn’t lose him again.

 

Steve left her to shower and told her to “come to the common room when you’re ready, it’s on the-“

 

“I know where it is” she cut the captain off.

 

“Oh okay, well F.R.I.D.A.Y can you give Michelle here access to use the elevator please” He said with a sad smile

 

“Miss Jones, already has access to the elevators Mr Rogers. She knows her clearance” F.R.I.D.A.Y informed the Captain, to which he looked confused, but accepted.

 

...

 

Michelle cried in the shower before she cried sitting on the bed, wrapped in a towel, holding the sweat pants and science pun shirt in her hands she found in Peter’s draws. She closed her eyes for a moment then stood and put them on.

 

Her hair dripping wet for the second time that night, though she didn’t wrap it this time. She let it drip, cold trickling water too her shoulders, down her back.

 

She sat on his bed for a while, grabbed a book from his bed side table and began to read as she nestled into his pillows.

 

...

 

Steve entered the common floor his own grey shirt smeared with Peter’s blood.

 

“Steve!” Bucky sounded instantly concerned as he stood from where he sat.

 

“It’s not mine” his voice feeling flat of emotion.

 

“Man what happened?” Sam asked

 

“Who’s is it?” Wanda was there too.

 

They had all heard the alarm, F.R.I.D.A.Y talking loud. “Emergency, Two subjects needing assistance. Bottom floor, west fire escape.”

 

And Steve had told everyone to go back to bed, he would deal with it.

 

“It’s...” he thought about what to tell them “Peter” He was too angry now to come to pars with what Tony has done.

 

“Peter is Spider-Man” he walked away, anger etched to his features.

 

The room was silent, trying to find a grip on what Steve had laid out on the table.

 

“Steve” Wanda said quite, looking more pained than anything

 

He turned to face her, ears glowing red

 

“Is he okay?” She asked.

 

The Captain closed his eyes for a second before answering. “I don’t know, he’s with Cho” and with that he left.

 

...

 

Two hours later and Tony was walking through the doors of the Penthouse. Michelle, ever the light sleeper heard the mechanics of the suit.

 

She rose from the pillows, book folded over her stomach. She had fallen asleep, the shock and adrenaline softened to a light hum in her mind letting the exhaustion take over and knock her out.

 

She quickly ran down the stairs to where Tony had entered through.

 

“Stark!” She called just as the elevator was closing him inside, he put out a hand to stop it.

 

She walked quickly across the room to meet him inside.

 

“Jones, what are you doing here?” Tony asked

 

“I drove him here, Peter came through my window. He was shot and” she let out a shaky breath.

 

“Hey, it’s alright. You don’t have to say anything I know what happened. I meant what are you doing up here?” Tony said as the elevator closed

 

“Oh, I needed a shower and some new clothes. I must have fallen asleep.”

 

There was a short silence before she spoke again “um, the Captain knows. He’s the one who”

 

Tony looked at her with a strained expression she couldn’t quite put together “Yeah, I know.” He let out a breath “we’ll worry about that later.”

 

She turned to him this time “um, Mr Stark?” She sounded almost scared. Something Tony had never known she could be. “Is, is Peter”

 

He put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. “He’s out of surgery, he’ll be okay, Michelle, you done the right thing.”

 

She nodded her head looking to the floor again.

 

“Are you okay? That was a lot to-“ Tony was cut off with a sudden jolt of Michelle Jones... hugging him.

 

It took a moment to register, but he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder. “I thought we were going to loose him again” she wheezed out between sobs.

 

Tony pulled her back and held her shoulders, looking into her eyes “Hey, hey. He’s fine Michelle, he’s okay. Alright?”

 

She swallowed hard before nodding. Then the doors opened. A loud alarm was sounding from a room, and the room was quickly filling with Dr Cho’s team.

 

Tony and Michelle raced out to follow them, they both stopped in their tracks as they peered through the glass window. Hearts stopping in their chests at the sight.

 

“Stark!” A deep angered voice came from behind. “I can’t believe you!”

 

Michelle knew it was Steve, coming to scorn Tony about Spider-Man. But she couldn’t dare to look away, neither could Tony.

 

“Hey!” Steve said again. This time he pulled Tony by the shoulder to face him, he let go and his face changed the second he saw the man.

 

Tony’s face contorted and was flooding his cheeks with tears, looking aimlessly at Steve’s chest he let out an in fathomable sob, clutching his own chest in his hand. Falling to the ground with a crack of his knees. His head dropped as he searched for oxygen.

 

Steve looked up then, to the window. Where Michelle was, dressed in clothes he’d seen Peter wear before. He looked at her, she was turned away from the glass, leaning back on her hands staring hard at the wall across the room with her eyes wide. Her lips slightly parted and her chest was rising and falling rapidly with force. A single tear dropping to the floor.

 

He moved his gaze past her, through the window. The room full of white coats, and sad faces. It was quiet. They all looked rushed, but weren’t moving, weren’t touching. Peter, he was on the bed. His eyes were closed, one arm slipped to the side knocking a tray off the table. Medical supplies and instruments fell to the floor with a loud clang, a clang that was loud and kept ringing. Ringing longer than it should, the ringing of the clang kept going until it was one unchanged beep.

 

Steve looked up then, realising the ringing had stopped, stopped a long time ago and the noise... it was a beep. He looked from the boy to a machine, a solid green line plastered thick along the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :/ BUT COME BACK I PROMISE THERE IS MORE


	13. Chapter 13

One second Peter was flat lining, the next the room was in a storm of chaos, loud beeps and flashes of hope. Tony stood and pressed to the glass holding Michelle by his side, both a mess. Steve had long been forgotten and snuck away without a word.

 

...

 

“Peter?” He heard as he opened his eyes, the bright light of the sun rushed his vision.

 

A shape in the glow stood above him, as the blur cleared and his eyes focused it spoke.

 

“Peter, what are you doing here?”

 

He knew that voice, and immediately it brought a tear to his eye.

 

“Ben?” The shape came to view, it was Ben. His Ben, and he looked happy and alive.

 

“Hey, Champ” Ben helped Peter to his feet.

 

As if on instinct Peter felt for his wound, but it was not there. He felt confused and worried, but he had Ben and he missed him so much.

 

“What is this? Where am I?” Peter stepped away from the man “Y-you, you can’t. You. You’re. You’re dead” he shook his head stumbling away.

 

“But yet, here I am”

 

“Am I?” Peter looks over his arms, the fear seeping into his mind. He didn’t want to disappear again.

 

“No, you were pretty close there for a minute, bud. You’re just...” Ben stopped as if thinking how to describe it... “dreaming”

 

“Dreaming?” Peter made that face, that face that anyone could look at and know his chemical processes in his brain were working in overdrive to send out messagesthrough his neurons throwing thoughts upon thoughts throughout his mind.

 

Ben waited for the boys mind to tick and tick until finally...

 

Peter ran to Ben, barricading him in a bone crushing hug.

 

“I’ve missed you Ben, so, so much” Peter nuzzled into Ben’s chest and let out a dry sob.

 

“Me too, Champ. Me too” Ben lifted the boy off him after a moment that to Peter was far too short “come, I don’t know how much time we have” said Ben as he draped an arm over Peter’s shoulders and guided him to a door

 

...

 

Tony walked into the recovery centre of the med bay. He had the lights dimmed low, all set for when Peter finally woke in his room.

 

He stood in the door frame for two wholesome minutes before a mop of brown curly hair built up the courage to squeeze through the space by his left side.

 

Tony didn’t move, didn’t react, just watched.

 

She didn’t get far as she walked in, stopping by the end of Peter’s bed.

 

The tubes and cords were so much to look at, she fell forward a little to brace herself to the foot of the bed. Squeezing her eyes shut and biting her top lip as her chin dropped to her chest. She looked up at the boy again with a sniffle and walked back out of the room with glassy eyes.

 

“I’m going to sleep in Peter’s room tonight” she said as she walked past Tony.

 

He stood for a while longer, just looking at the kid. Watching his chest rise and fall, just like it did in his sleep, slow and steady. 

 

Tony let out a breath of air and marched himself through, he made it further than Michelle had.

 

He stood by the side of the bed, pushing the curls off his forehead and leaving a kiss in their place.

 

When he rose to look at Peter’s face again, everything came crashing down on him. The fear, the anxiety, the loss. He couldn’t hold anything in anymore, he was bottling it up as he always had. And never had he felt broken enough to let it pour out.

 

After everything that had happened in his life until now, he had never cried as hard and as inconsolable as this. His shoulders shook with his laboured breaths and his unrefined sobs filled the silence.

 

He’s been here already, lost the kid right in his grasp. Twice is too much, twice is undeniable, twice is fucking unfair.

 

...

 

They walked through the door and into a cafe. A cafe he hadn’t been to since Ben died, Cassie’s Cafe. It was their spot, their place to go together. Just the two of them, be it a special occasion or a bad night. Ben would take Peter to Cassie’s at whatever time, and it would always be open.

 

They sat at their usual table, by the window with the sticker of an animated pig, sitting up smiling happily.

 

“What did you mean ‘you don’t know how much time we have?’” Peter said as he leaned forward and picked up the large milkshake he hadn’t noticed as they sat down.

 

He took a huge sip and melted into the taste with a grin. Ben smiled at the sight.

 

“There’s something you need to do, before you wake up Pete” Ben said popping a fry in his mouth.

 

“Okay...” Peter looked curiously at Ben “And what might that be?” He asked slowly.

 

“That my boy, you have to find”

 

Peter looked at Ben with a laugh at his mysterious demeanour.

 

“I’ve missed this place” Peter looked around at the cafe, not changed in the slightest since the last time he’d seen it.

 

Walls covered in red paint and old records. The smell of grilled cheese and greasy fries filled his nose. The floor was still like an eighties black and white checkered dance floor and the ambiance was set by the early nineties rock tunes from the broken juke box by the counter that would play nothing else.

 

It was all chaotic and nothing matched, though to Peter it felt calm and poetic in a grungy tv show kind of way. 

 

“Maybe you should share it with someone new” Ben looked at him expectantly

 

“What, no Ben... this was our place. I couldn’t do that to you” he shook his head at the silly idea.

 

“You’re not doing anything to me, Pete, it’s your place too. It’s okay to have someone else to share it with.”

 

...

 

Tony doesn’t even know how May knew, or who called her. Maybe Michelle or Pepper even. He felt bad that it wasn’t his first instinct the moment she burst into the room.

 

Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a blue tank top and fleece wool pyjama pants covered in bunnies. Her glasses almost fell to the floor and she hauled herself over to the bed side.

 

“Tony, what happened to my boy?” She asked, her voice was already begging to shake. Not that Tony would blame her.

 

Tony lifted his head from where it hung, he hadn’t left Peter’s side grasping his hand in hopes of any comfort.

 

May looked over to Tony, his face was still flushed red from tears and he looked defeated. She asked again.

 

He finally spoke his voice harsh and rasp “He was shot” he took a long pause trying to grip to his words “He died for ninety six seconds, May.”

 

Now it was May’s turn for the tears to fall. Tony went to leave so she could have some privacy.

 

“No, don’t go” she stopped him by his elbow as he moved past her side of Peter’s bed. “He needs you here too, Tony”

 

Tony stopped and looked to his feet before turning around and moving to beside May. His heart was suffocating from hearing those words, he needs you.

 

...

 

Peter blinked and before him in the booth, Ben was gone.

 

“Ben?” He said swiveling around to scan the rest of the cafe, but the cafe was fine and he was left to blackness.

 

“Ben!” He called, but there was no answer.

 

Peter started to panic, he couldn’t do this again. To be alone, with nothing there but his thoughts. That was a place he did not like to be, his thoughts weren’t as they used to be. Full of bright colours and happy things, not anymore.

 

...

 

Tony jumped up from where he stood, rekindled with Peter’s hand in his own. May left to get them both a coffee and would be back shortly.

 

Peter’s heart rate had picked up significantly, the machine beeping loudly told him of this.

 

Peter’s eyes shot open and he sat up gasping for air just as quick. Tony looked over him, not entirely sure why. He just needed to see he was okay.

 

Peter’s fast breaths settled back down to a normal pace, his eyes scanned the room before they landed on Tony.

 

Peter couldn’t think, he was with Ben one moment, alone the next. Then the one face he sees as he wakes up is one he is so gracious for, Tony looking back at him.

 

Peter had his arms wrapped around the man before anyone could speak, and Tony wasn’t going to relent, he pulled Peter in close, just so he knew he was real. This was real and Peter was there, not in a dream or nightmare, but there in his arms, alive.

 

“I thought I’d lost you again, bud” Tony’s voice cracked to a sob, nestling his face into Peter’s curls.

 

“Me too” Peter sniffed as he squeezed the man a little tighter. And boy did Tony feel it, but he couldn’t manage the words to tell the boy to ease up. And in all honesty he didn’t want him too.

 

Just then May called out Peter’s name, dropping the two coffee cups to the table along the back wall and running to meet Peter on the unoccupied side of the bed.

 

He let one arm go from Tony and wrapped it around May, who had practically climbed up onto the bed with him to hug him back. She pulled his head closer and kissed him on the temple as she let out a tear.

 

“Oh, god, Peter! What the hell were you thinking?” She scolded him for his idiocy.

 

He just smiled back at her with one slightly raised eyebrow. Of course he was sorry for scaring them, but he also saved a lot of people and he was proud of that too. He won’t deny he was scared, because he was, he was terrified. But he can’t say that he wouldn’t do it all over again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i know im the worst at updating but i have some free time over the next few days so hopefully ill be on this.
> 
> And I know this is a short shitty chapter, but we will get to more Peter and Tony fluff soon. I promise!!

After a few more tears… okay a lot more tears and a midnight run to Burger King from Happy, with full stomachs and tired eyes Tony gave May the go ahead to go up and sleep in his and Pepper’s bed. Considering Peters bed was currently occupied with one Michelle Jones, and Tony would stay down to keep Peter company.

 

May had practically fallen asleep on  the chair as her adrenaline from racing over finally died down and her much needed rest took over.

 

After Happy escorted May up to the Pent house and Peter hadn’t shown any signs of sleeping just yet, after a check from a nurse Tony joined Peter on the bed. The man’s arm stretched out over the boys shoulders and he pulled out his phone so they could watch a movie on Netflix.

 

Twenty minutes in and Tony was out like a light with his head resting on Peters shoulder. He snickered as the phone dropped lower and lower along with Tony’s eye lids, typical dad move he thought to himself.

 

Peter pushed the thought back though because… Ben. What he had said to Peter just didn’t feel right. He didn’t want Ben to think he was replacing him or moving on, he didn’t want Ben to think he was forgetting him.

 

Peter looked over to Tony, his features shaping the sorrow of loss he was feeling. What about Tony though, after the bond they’ve created together… was he really replacing Ben with Tony?

 

Peter was torn, confused and frankly he didn’t know what to think. He loved Ben but he also loves Tony and who is he to choose?

 

“Peter?” A soft voice cooed from the doorway.

 

He looked over to see Michelle wearing his clothes with her messy hair and sleep still in the corner of her eye. She dragged her feet to move over a little closer to the bed.  

 

Giving a small smile she looked to the billionaire drooling on Peters shoulder before looking back to him.

 

“MJ, you’re still here” he stated the obvious as he took the phone from Tony’s hand and turned the movie off.

 

The room was silent then.

 

“And your awake” she couldn’t look away she wanted so badly too. She wanted to wave him off like at school in her usual teasing manor, but she couldn’t. She watched him die on that table.

 

Peter watched her, she was scared he could see it. “Thought you hated those pun shirts?” he gave a little one sided grin in a way to comfort her.

 

Of course Peter Parker even after defeating death for the second time in his life can make her smile with a silly joke in such a tender time. “Well you didn’t give much choice between them and the Iron Man ones”

 

“Hey that’s all him!” Peter says quickly in defence. His cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment

 

“Shut up loser, you love it”

 

They both laugh for a quick second before Michelle puffs out a breath, in relief maybe he wasn’t sure.

 

“I-” she stops with a shaky breath watching his hands fidgeting with Tony’s phone. Then she swallows.

 

“Hey” he catches her attention, leaning over the railing a little to reach her hand with his own “I’m okay, thanks to you” he says quietly giving her a small reassuring smile.

 

She squeezed his hand a little tighter in her own and lifts the corner of her mouth slightly. Its a sad smile, but hell take it.

 

“Your parents-” Peter said in a nervous voice, regrettably letting go of Michelle’s hand to check the time on Tony’s phone.

 

“They think I took the car to go to a party they weren’t even mad, in fact they said they were proud that I was acting like a normal teenager for once” she rolled her eyes and he chuckled. It was more real than the one before and Michelle relished the sound

 

“So does that mean you can stay?” peter asked hesitantly

 

She nodded her head with a smile “I can stay”

 

Peter smiled back and lifted Tony’s phone “Want to watch a movie?” he asked.

 

She pulled up a chair and set it as close as she could beside peter and he wriggled over as best he could without both disturbing the sleeping man on his shoulder or the stitches.  Peter then unlocked Tony’s phone handing it over to Michelle to choose something on Netflix. After a while she clicked on the Miss Congeniality and tucked her knees up to her chest whilst rested her head on the bed.

 

Peter laughed

 

“Oh come on you cant say it’s not a great movie.” She protested looking up to him.

 

Peter rolled his eyes “Just play it” he said before he laughed at her pouting face

 

And that is just what she did laying her head back down. Half way through the film Peter had pulled a stitch from laughing and Michelle had to get the nurse. Inevitably Tony woke up due to the commotion and freaked out, which in turn made the teens burst out laughing more than before.

 

Over the course of the next day, Michelle had to go home. She said that she would return with extra company and a deck of UNO cards. Tony sent her with a note to give to the school informing them of Peter’s absence over the next week.

 

Peter was cleared from the medical bay, up to the confinements of the penthouse. He was sat on the couch doing some homework Ned had emailed him from school. Tony was next to him on his StarkPad looking over something for Pepper when he heard Peters pencil drop on the table, he looked up at the boy seeing his wide eye’s like he just found some new life meaning.

 

“Um… you good kid?” He asked slowly

 

Peter’s mouth opened and shut like a gaping fish out of water as he whipped his head to Tony’s direction.

 

“Spit it out before you choke on it” Tony insisted.

 

Peter sat up straight and blinked a few times before the words left his mouth, the words that had Tony literally on the floor with laughter as he slid of the couch cackling loud enough for May to walk in to the room confused.

 

“What is going on?” She looked amused at the sight of Tony curled up holding his sides and Peter on what looks to be the verge of a crisis.

 

Tony sat up on his elbow wheezing out the words between laughs “He-- Pete” Tony points to Peter “He has a -- a crush on Michelle”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am taking so long to wrote this i am so sorry :/

Tony had done well, he had avoided any run ins with every person he was trying to avoid with only one close call. He had F.R.I.D.A.Y helping him of course, but still he felt pretty good about his efforts. Currently he was down in the workshop, Peter just left to go find something to snack on in the kitchen.

 

The kid was much better, thanks to that fast healing ability his recovery didn’t take long and he was back into baby tech mode within a mere few days. Tony hadn’t done anything except be by Peter’s side through his whole recovery, May let him stay in the tower as she wanted him close to the medical staff whilst she stayed home for a few days due to her irregular shifts.

 

“Boss, Captain Rogers is in your kitchen”

 

“Okay… why do I need to know this?” he asked

 

“You said to inform you if Peter is in the same room as any of the people on your avoidance list” The announcement had Tony stand up, dropping his work tools down and running to the door.

 

In the kitchen Peter was just stepping out of the walk in pantry with an arm full of snacks. His shoes squealed out on the kitchen floor as he came to a sudden halt because standing in the centre of the kitchen was Captain America.

 

“Peter, you’re um looking a lot better than the last time I seen you” He said taking a step closer.

 

Peter cleared his throat “Mr Stark isn’t here” he said for a reason he wasn’t quite sure on

 

Steve looked at him curiously “I wasn’t looking for him. I was looking for you actually”

 

“Me?” Peter moved his arm to point to himself and half of the snacks in his arms went to fall to the floor, he quickly and unnaturally made them all stick to his hand in mid air. He looked back up to Steve with his one raised eyebrow and smiled sheepishly manoeuvring the snacks back in his hold.

 

“Yes… you”

 

Peter stood up straight again after placing the last bag of chips where it would fit “What about?” he sounded so innocent to not know why Steve wanted to speak to him the man couldn’t help the incredulous look that came over his face.

 

“Peter… you’re Spider-man” Steve said slowly

 

Peter looked at him shocked “I am?” he asked and the look Steve gave him made him burst out laughing until his sides hurt.

 

Seeing Steve standing in the same position without a trace of humour in his features Peter cleared his throat like nothing had happened “Yeah, I am” he said seriously

 

“Did Tony?” Steve unfolded his arms from his chest and rubbed his hairline.

 

He didn’t seem to know how to finish the sentence so Peter being the genius he was went ahead and answered it anyway. “Tony made my suit and he’s been a big help teaching me how to properly fight. If it wasn’t for him I probably-”

 

“If it wasn’t for him you wouldn’t be in this mess… Peter I am so sorry for what he has done for you. I can’t even begin to imagine how he could do this to a kid” Steve cut him off before he could finish.

 

“What do you mean? Do what?” Peter seemed incredibly confused.

 

“He has you so manipulated you don’t even think it was wrong for him to experiment on you. Peter I can-”

 

“Excuse me?” Peter lifted an eyebrow. “You think Tony experimented on me? Are you serious?” Peter shook his head

 

“You know he was so right about you, you find the worst case scenario to be the answer to a question you don’t even ask before jumping to a conclusion that is way out of context and completely wrong. Tony never experimented on me or manipulated me for what ever it is you are thinking. He saved my life, he cares for me just about as much as my Aunt does. I was fourteen when  Mr Stark found me running around in a jacket and sweats, when he came to me and gave me a suit that he had made for my protection before he had ever spoken a word to me.

 

You have never seen the side of Tony who is so caring and so driven to make people feel happy and safe.  He tried so hard for years to get you to see the real him, but all you could see was the man you made him to be in your own head… a monster. I’m sorry Captain Rogers but I think you should step back and see that in reality you’re looking at no one except yourself. You are the real monster.” Peter began to walk away, but stopped halfway to the hall and turned back around.

 

“He only ever wanted to protect the people, especially the ones close to him. That was you once, not any more… and not ever again because I wouldn’t let him” Peter finished with that and walked around the corner down the hall and out of sight.

 

Steve leaned back on the kitchenette and rubbed a hand over his face. “Bet you didn’t see that coming?” Tony’s voice filled the room as he appeared around the other entrance opposite to where Peter had just left from.

 

“How much did you hear?” Steve turned around looking sheepish like he had just been scolded by his mother.

 

Tony shrugged one shoulder leaning against the door frame “Enough… and I’m not sorry he said that Rogers.”

 

Steve gave Tony a stern look

 

“That kid has done a hell of a lot more for me than I thought anyone could and I take his word over things more often than I take even Peppers and if he doesn’t want you around here any more because you were stupid enough to show your true colours then so be it Steve you will be out of here by tomorrow.” Tony pushed himself off the door frame and walked into the kitchen.

 

“I know you Tony, every single word I have heard in the passed ten minutes is bullshit. All this caring for each other crap I’m not buying it, this kid is an asset Tony and you’re only keeping him around to do your dirty work.” Steve stepped closer with his mini speech.

 

Tony did the same his chest only a ruler’s length away from Steve’s “I think you need to leave, no one talks about my kid like that Rogers.” Tony’s voice was threatening and protective.

 

A small clearing of someone’s throat broke the stare down in the centre of the kitchen. “What’s going down boys?” Natasha stepped into their view.

 

“Just talking” the Captain answered to which Tony returned “And you were just leaving”

 

“Maybe I wasn’t finished Tony” Steve said sternly

 

Tony grinned “And maybe if you aren’t heading out that door in the next ten seconds I am going to ask Friday to release the knock out gas Peter designed for individual DNA sequences that will leave you drooling on the kitchen floor whilst Nat and I will be left standing to do what ever we please”

 

Steve looked Tony up and down “You’re lying, even if you weren’t how did you get my DNA?”

 

“I didn’t the little spiderling did. He even has Natasha’s” Tony looked over to the red head who seemed even a little surprised to learn that speck of information “He came to me with the idea the day after you left to go back and get the others”

 

Steve decided on the easier option and walked away with out another word.

 

“Stay away from my kid Rogers I mean it” Tony called after him

 

“Your kid huh?” Nat smirked at Tony

 

Tony side eyed her “Don’t tell May I said that.” he chuckled of the thought “What brings you to this side of the deadly forest?”

 

“Clint”

 

“Clint?” Tony asked as a gesture for a little more information

 

“Yep, come on I’d say he’s found Peter by now” She walks off passed Tony who scrunches his eyebrows

 

He looks up with his eyes open wide in realisation “Wait what!?”

 

As Tony quickly caught up to Nat and they paced themselves making it down to Tony’s lab where he knows Peter was headed with his armful of snacks earlier a message filled the hall of Peter’s voice.

 

“Uhh, Mr Stark there’s been a bit of a sticky situation down here”

 

Opening the door to his lab was painful. Nat couldn’t even keep it together as she stepped through the door and her laughter filtered out to every corner of the room. Clint was half dangling from a vent he had somehow got stuck in with Peter standing on the roof by his feet in his bright pink hello kitty pyjama pants trying to pull Clint out.

 

Tony walked over to where Natasha was taking picture after picture to send to Laura looking her dead in the eye to ask her “Why in a million years did you think introducing these two fruit bats would be in anyway a good idea?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is kind of disappointing :/

Peter and Clint…. yep, disastrous.

 

2 hours.

 

That’s the amount of time Clint and Natasha had been there.

 

2 hours.

 

That’s the amount of time it has been since Clint got stuck in the ventilation system, been removed from the ventilation system and started a prank war with the kid.

 

It has been 2 hours of agonising “The floor is Lava” at the most inappropriate times (Clint ended up coming out of the bathroom with a very wet shoe after it slipped off the toilet seat he was standing on at the time.), Clint chasing Peter around the lounge room after he ended up with toothpaste filled Oreo biscuits (how he had made them so quickly without anyone knowing was a little concerning to Tony), Peter chasing Clint around the top floor after he pushed him into the pool and last but not least the eggs… no one ever needs to know about the eggs.

 

Tony sat on the couch with Natasha, both deflating at the same time as if they had been two parents chasing their children around all day.

 

“I’m going to ask you again, why did you think this was a good idea?” Tony asked.

 

Just as Natasha opened her mouth to agree that this was probably the worst plan she had ever had F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up.

 

“Boss, sorry to interrupt.”

 

Tony closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose “What have they done now?”

 

“If by they you mean Peter and Mr Barton, they are currently playing Mario Cart in Peters bedroom. I thought I should inform you that Mr Barnes is on his way up in the elevator”

 

Tony removed the hand from his face slowly as the name his intelligence had just mentioned rung in his ears. And before he could tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to send the elevator back down Bucky was stepping out and into his lounge area.

 

The man looked incredibly awkward and unsure of what he was even doing. Like he himself hadn’t even wanted to be there. Natasha stood up quickly crossing her arms over her chest, Tony didn’t stand.

 

The soldier cleared his throat “Nat” he said quietly.

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow “Bucky. What brings you here?” She asked forcefully and Tony was incredibly thankful she was here right now.

 

“Steve, he um” Bucky looked down to his feet before looking back to her “He won’t talk to anyone.” he scratched his eyebrow as he finished.

 

Tony let out a huff of a laugh and Bucky looked over to him with a wary look.

 

“The kid gave him a little talk, and Steve didn’t like it” He said standing.

 

Bucky looked confused, a look he was becoming quite accustomed too. “What did he say?”

 

“What he needed to hear” Peter said stepping into the room Clint following closely behind looking more than eager to step in if he needed too.

 

Bucky let out a deep breath as he turned around and looked to Peter. “I get it you know”

 

Peter didn’t say anything holding his eyes to Bucky’s

 

“Steve can be an ass hole, he doesn’t know when he should just keep his mouth shut. He never has, that’s why for most of our teenage years all I would be doing was finding him in back alley’s fighting with guys twice his size because he had said something he shouldn’t have.” Bucky sits on a single recliner with everyone else finding their own seats as well.

 

“Think he would have learned by now” Tony huffed out as he put his arm around Peters shoulders when he sat beside him and Natasha on the couch.

 

“Well we both know he’s not the best at adjusting to change” Bucky leaned forward resting his elbows on his knee’s, Tony nodded a little.

 

“Listen, I get that you are angry at him  for what he has done. And I’m not saying it was the right thing to do because he’s a punk and he shouldn’t have said it, what ever it was. But I am asking for you to look at this from Steve’s point of view.”

 

Tony looked even angrier than before “He called the kid an asset Barnes, he thought I” Tony looked down at Peter with a stern, but sorry look before looking back up to Bucky “He thought I experimented on Peter”

 

Barnes looks at him sympathetically as the room fills with a heavy weight “I’m sorry Bucky, but I can’t” Tony’s eyes fill with water and his voice waivers. Peter looks up at his mentor seeing his distress and shuffles a little closer leaning into Tony’s side and the man squeezes his shoulder for his own comfort. “Peter is means a lot to me, he is the son I never had and if he lost his powers tomorrow” he laughs to himself “Well I’m not going to throw him away like a chewed piece of gum”

 

“Okay” the soldier stands “we’ll be gone by this afternoon” then he leaves.

 

“Mr Stark?” Peter turns his head to look up at the man he’s leaning on

 

Tony gives him a look “Tony” he says

 

“Tony” Peter giggles “Did you really mean that?” he asks honestly

 

“Yeah bud, I love you, you know that right” Tony ruffles his hair

 

“I love you too” Peter smiles, his face goes red as he looks around for the two spies. They were no where to be seen, leaving Tony and Peter to their small moment of reassurance.

 

Tony pulls Peters head over and lays a kiss to his curls “Come on, let’s go out for lunch”

 

“Okay” Peter says

 

Neither of them move though “Got anywhere in mind?” Tony asks

 

A grin grows on Peters lips “I do”

 

 

Peter leads Tony into the old diner cafe, the seats are stained and a mix of smells hit’s the billionaire like a bat to the senses. He wonder’s how Peter can even stand it. The kid slides into one side of a booth by the window, he follows suit opposite Peter. Looking around the booth Tony notices a small tattered sticker on the glass of the window beside him, a sitting pig with a smile.

 

A waitress came over to take their order with a name tag that read Cassie. The same name of the red walled joint, she looked tired and had more than a few grey's to be able to keep her ‘blonde’ status. She looked over Peter and dropped her pen and pad down to the side’s of her apron that matched the black and white checkered flooring.

 

“Well I’ll be damned, Peter Parker, long time no see” She gave him a look over.

 

Tony saw the blush run up the boy’s neck before he spoke “Hey Cassie”

 

“Wow, look at you all grown up. What’s it been” Cassie paused as she thought “three years since I last saw you in here?” she asked

 

Tony thought about that for a moment as Peter answered “Yeah, three years and eleven months to be exact” he scoffed a laugh

 

Cassie gave him a calculating look “hmm” she hummed “Okay, what will it be?” Tony noticed a shared look between the two, adding it too his thoughts.

 

“Can I have a-”

 

“Caramel milkshake with a dollop of whipped cream and one chocolate and one vanilla wafer stick and two straws?” Cassie finished Peter’s request with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You remembered?” Peter asked amazed

 

“You think I’d have the heart to forget? You and Ben made me make that thing every week kid” Cassie shook her head and Peter gave her a reminiscent smile.

 

Ah, that brought Tony’s thoughts to a finality, a conclusion. It made his heart swell and he turned to face the kid who had also ordered them a side of fries. The rock tunes in the background were an odd calm to beacon with. He was so amazed at this kid sitting in front of him looking at him with calculating eyes.

 

“What?” He asked, reminding Tony with the patience of his own

 

“Ben used to bring you here” He said not as a question, but just as a statement to Peter and to himself.

 

Peter nodded giving Tony half a smile and Tony scoffed a laugh

 

“Thank you, Pete” Tony said with such compassion and watery eyes already understanding everything that was running through Peters mind

 

“You don’t need to thank me” Peter said with an earnest look, a look that meant everything to Stark.

 

“Kid, you didn’t have to bring me here. To this place with such a heavy hold on you, this place is filled with memories and milestones that I was never apart of. Yet you did, why?” Tony was curious

 

“Because” Peter smiled down at the table at the flash of a memory he was to reiterate “this is where Ben brought me, I thought it was our place you know?” Peter looked up to Tony “But, this is my place now, and if I can’t share that with someone then those memories” He looks up to the wall behind the counter covered in pictures “they’ll end with a picture on that wall to be seen by strangers. They won’t be shared further than a glance and an idea of what happened. They won’t grow and become a saga or a plethora of events. The memory doesn’t end there with Ben, the memory grows and evolves and is passed on to me. And I have a duty to carry them on and that- that’s why I brought you here.”

 

“To build your own memory, and to remember Ben’s in the process” Tony couldn’t help the tear that escaped and rolled down his cheek as he smiled at this boy that was so far beyond what he should be. This boy that had been thrown to the monsters in the dark more times than most and came out with a skip in his step every time. "He would be so proud of you, Peter" Tony told him

 

"Thanks, Tony. I think he would've liked you" Peter smiled

 

"Really?" Tony lifted an eyebrow with his smirk "Tell me about him"

 

Peter chuckled "This one time..."

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming!


End file.
